<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smut by WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064027">Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe/pseuds/WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe'>WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Armor Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pussy Spanking, Restraints, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tickling, Wax Play, but really mild Cock &amp; Ball Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe/pseuds/WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Avatar had no right to be this good at sex."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Azula (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Azulaang After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know me irl pretend this fic doesn't exist</p><p>This chapter contains:<br/>- rough sex<br/>- dom/sub undertones<br/>- spanking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avatar had no right to be this good at sex. </p><p>This burned town, it seemed, was full of surprises. </p><p>Azula runs her nails along the scar she gave him, and uses his resulting shivers to muffle her moans in the crook of his neck. </p><p>
  <em>Long. Languid. Strokes. </em>
</p><p>The Avatar thrusts into her like he's trying to carve a message; sending waves of pleasure with every stroke of ink and slapping their skin together in a series of loud punctuations. The resulting heat is enough for her to momentarily disregard the scorch marked wall against her back and the fact that they were practically fucking outside like animals. The stone rubble around them providing more of a mockery of modesty than any real measure of privacy.</p><p>She clenches and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. His neck would, sadly, have to leave unscathed. </p><p>
  <em>Secrecy. And all that. </em>
</p><p>Azula settles for pressing her mouth sans teeth along his neck. Licking, nibbling, not quite marking. She smirks against his sun-kissed skin when the swears begin to roll off his tongue. </p><p>The Avatar was a filthy hypocrite.</p><p>She smacks her lips and presses them against his cheek. </p><p>"What would you do," she says, keeping her voice even, even as his pace picks up and his hands drift down from her waist  to her ass. "If I <em>did</em> burn down this town? Hmmm?"</p><p>He palms her ass, fingers digging in <em>just so</em> as he continues to thrust into her. </p><p>He lowers his mouth. Azula <em>allows</em> him to mouth at her breasts. His lips alternating between the barest of brushes and the filthiest of sounds as he laps and kisses. </p><p>She flicks his ear as her toes curl and the Avatar blows a gust of air against her nipples before biting down hard. </p><p>
  <em>That's better.</em>
</p><p>They were way past foreplay and, if the heavy heat thrusting in between her thighs was anything to go by, they were both close. </p><p>Azula softly keens and absentmindedly rubs the place on his ear where she flicked him earlier before she remembers herself.</p><p>The Avatar pretends to not have noticed, but Azula can feel the hint of his smile even as he fastens his mouth around her nipple to quietly chew and suckle.</p><p>"Avatar," she pants, bringing her nails up the back of his neck and along the markings on his forehead.</p><p>It was a real shame she couldn't mark him. The sounds he made when she left the barest of scratches...if she could dig deeper she'd probably send him into the Avatar state.</p><p>The Avatar pauses in his wet worship to look up at her with a heavy lidded gaze that tells her they share the exact same sentiment.</p><p>She opens her mouth.<br/><br/><em>Answer me,</em> is what she would have said had the Avatar not then lurched forward to press his mouth insistently against hers. </p><p><em>No kissing. Not on the mouth.</em> It's a rule, not a hard rule, but one she is unwilling to break even as the Avatar retaliates against her closed mouth by moving his cock away so that she has only the tip to squirm against. </p><p>Azula briefly wonders if the world knows their savior has a demanding side. </p><p>She locks her legs around his back and pushes herself up to grind against him. Ignoring the way he sucks at her bottom lip.</p><p>He sinks into her <em>just so</em> but he also removes his hands from her ass. Azula frowns against his mouth. The mouth still pressing against hers. </p><p>
  <em>Filthy hypocrite</em>
</p><p>She thinks, a moment too late as firm hands are brought down in a resounding slap against her ass. </p><p>The shock, whether from the fact that <em>the Avatar</em> just spanked her or from the fact that he spanked her <em>hard</em>, makes her gasp.</p><p>The Avatar presses his advantage. His tongue painting the inside of her mouth with gusto as he resumes his deep strokes.</p><p>Azula bring her hand to the side of his neck and digs the other one into <em>her</em> scar as a reminder that <strong>she</strong> is the one <strong>allowing</strong> this. </p><p>If it bothers him, he doesn't let it show. Instead, he sucks on her tongue with a perverse fondness and wears an expression that she can't quite place.</p><p>She pushes him away abruptly with a plop, a line of spit, and, on his side, a high pitched whine. </p><p>"Answer me," she hisses, trying to subtly gulp down air. </p><p>
  <em>There's that expression again.</em>
</p><p>She tilts his head, pausing to admire the strong lines in his jaw, and kicks his back. Just because they're <em>talking</em> doesn't mean he has to <em>stop</em>.</p><p>He takes the hint and resumes with quick, shallow, thrusts that are <em>achingly</em> sweet but not enough. She wiggles her ass back against his hands and he obeys her unspoken command with a series of stinging slaps accompanying his light prodding.</p><p>THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! <em>THWACK!</em></p><p>Azula groans and squeezes her thighs around the Avatar after a particularly vicious one sends a pleasurable vibration through them both. She then locks him in place with her legs and heats up her hands against his neck and their scar. "<strong>Answer me.</strong>"</p><p>The Avatar responds by heating up his own hands and pressing his thumb in slow, casual, burning circles against the sensitive juncture of her hip before moving down to cup her now red bottom and give a firm, too warm, squeeze.</p><p>Azula's hands crackle with her final warning. She won't ask again.</p><p>He huffs, and leans back in.</p><p>"No," he whispers, more than a little bit breathless, and again lays claim to her mouth. This time, Azula parts her lips unprompted. </p><p>
  <em>That damnable expression.</em>
</p><p>Regardless of her rules, Azula was utterly fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains:<br/>- armor kink<br/>- restraints<br/>- cunnilingus<br/>- pussy spanking<br/>- dom sub undertones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, this was a bad idea.</p><p>Not the getting into a purely sexual relationship with the Avatar. Oh no, that was one of her best ideas. Of course, there was a difference between having regular sex, and <em>this</em>.</p><p>Azula flexed her wrists, testing the strength of the earth shackles through the red silk lining he had insisted upon.</p><p>"Comfortable?"</p><p>The Avatar was being sincere in his question. Azula felt like scowling, <em>of course she's fine,</em> but she settled for a sigh.</p><p>"The armor is colder without any clothing underneath."</p><p>He heated his hands, sliding them underneath her chest plate, casually rubbing his palms against her breasts. It was familiar territory for him. They had had so many <em>exchanges</em> that it was becoming domestic.</p><p>Once, they had had a particularly brutal exchange that started out as a spar and led to the Avatar wrapping his hands around her throat as he fucked her into the ground; but then, as she basked in the afterglow and recovered her breath for the next round, he had nuzzled her neck and asked how her day had went.</p><p>Azula had cut the exchange short and the Avatar still owed her two orgasms.</p><p>That was what led to her current predicament. She had told him to make it up to her, and he had blushed and stammered as he told her about this fantasy.</p><p>Azula had agreed to it then, but in hindsight she had given in too easily. She should have teased him about fantasizing about her armor of all things, or demanded an exchange, but he had looked so cute when he asked.</p><p>Azula looked back at the Avatar. He wasn't flustered now as he groped and jiggled her breasts.</p><p>"Avatar..." she said in a warning tone. Warning against what, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she was uncomfortably bare aside from a few plates of metal across her upper body and lower legs.</p><p>"Princess," he replied in a voice that was far too smug. He trailed his fingers over her nipples before pinching them so the tips pressed against the cold metal inside of her armor.</p><p>"This is how I was dressed on the Day of the Black Sun," she stated, biting back a moan.</p><p>"Not quite," he said, blowing a gust of wind that tickled her bare stomach down to her nether regions.</p><p>Azula twisted in her restraints and glared at him. She could break them easily but she was hoping that the Avatar would, at the very least, disrobe.</p><p>"You're so impatient," he chuckled, kneading her breasts.</p><p>"You're a tease," she shot back and was just about to press against him and demand he hurry up when the Avatar leaned forward and started sucking on her bottom lip.</p><p>He was getting too fond of kissing her.</p><p>Azula gradually opened her mouth, allowing him to slip in and rake his tongue. She then allowed herself to be coaxed into his mouth where he gently sucked on her tongue for a full minute, before she pulled back and bit down hard.</p><p>Blood pooled on his bottom lip. "My, my, did I do that?" she asked as he recoiled.</p><p>He fingered the cut on his lip and looked at her with a hurt expression as though she had gravely wounded him a second time.</p><p>"I'm not your girlfriend," she muttered before leaning forward and lapping away at the blood.</p><p>He stepped forward, and Azula groaned appreciatively at the clothed heat pressing against her, before kissing the corner of his mouth and resting her head back against the wall. "Get on with it."</p><p>He stepped back and Azula tried to kick him, but he nimbly dodged.</p><p>"Avatar," she glared.</p><p>"Princess," he quipped, mimicking her tone before reaching down and freeing his cock.</p><p>
  <em>You're forgiven.</em>
</p><p>She stared appreciatively as he twitched and grew harder under her stare. A pearl of precum glistened on his tip.</p><p>He stepped forward and the view disappeared although she felt him nudging against her thigh. She stopped craning her neck, and noted with surprise that he had removed his shirt.</p><p>He leaned forward slowly, as though awaiting permission, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.</p><p>Azula felt fabric behind her as he placed his folded shirt behind her head in a makeshift pillow. She broke the kiss. She was always the first to break the kiss, even on the rare occasions where she was the one to initiate them. The Avatar had a better set of lungs.</p><p>"What are you planning?" She murmured when he didn't immediately resume the kiss.</p><p>He trailed his hands downward, ghosting over her stomach and heat to grip her thighs.</p><p>"Can I shackle your legs?" He asked, and she nodded.</p><p>He spread her thighs apart and angled them till everything was on display.</p><p><em>If her father could see her now,</em> thought Azula before quickly banishing the thought away. She wouldn't think of family during moments like this. Besides, her father lost his fight against the Avatar and if he expected her to do all the work in rescuing him then he could very well wait and allow her to feel some measure of release.</p><p>Azula pressed her lips together as earth formed over her ankles. She wanted the Avatar to be inside of her, but he had stepped back once again and was roaming his eyes across her body.</p><p>She felt her face flush. "Is this what you envisioned that day?" She said, keeping the shame out of her voice. "Was this the fantasy you created after I defeated you without my bending?"</p><p>His eyes lingered on her cunt. "No," he said slowly, "back then I was too preoccupied with not dying."</p><p>"You did die," she corrected and he finally looked up. "I killed you," she added when he didn't respond.</p><p>He reached out and lifted her chin, his fingers curling underneath. "You're adorable," he said.</p><p>If looks could kill the Avatar would be a corpse.</p><p>He ran his thumb across her jaw, correctly suspecting that if he brought the digit closer to her mouth, she'd bite it off.</p><p>"I’ve had this fantasy a couple of times," he admitted, before dropping down to his knees.</p><p>The Avatar looked good between her legs.</p><p>She admired the way his sharp eyes and sleek eyebrows contrasted against his broad nose and jaw, before she felt his thumbs spread her folds.</p><p>Azula frowned slightly, appraising him. "What's are you doing, Avatar?" She asked in the same warning tone she had used to instill fear in battle hardened soldiers over twice her age.</p><p>She felt his warm breath caress her core. "I'm admiring the view," he said, making an appreciative sound before moving to bite the inside of her thigh, his thumbs still spreading her open as he suckled the bite mark into a hickey.</p><p>He moved to her other thigh, his warm breath ghosting over her once again.</p><p>Azula could feel him smile into her thigh as he made a matching mark.</p><p>She closed her eyes and counted to ten. "How many times?" She asked, her breathing only slightly uneven.</p><p>"A couple of times. At night," he said, placing a kiss on her thigh, and then crossing over once again to place a kiss on the other one.</p><p>Azula gulped. She felt him move back to the center, his every breath sending a coil of heat running through her.</p><p>He loudly smacked his lips, the sound so obscene that Azula involuntary moved to press her legs together before remembering that they were tethered to the wall.</p><p>"May I, Princess?" He asked, as though she wasn’t glistening with proof of her arousal.</p><p>"If you must."</p><p>A broad stroke of tongue resulted in her releasing a moan.</p><p>Enabled, he repeated the gesture, before furiously lapping at her clit.</p><p>Azula clenched her teeth together as he alternated between the broad and shallow strokes. It was one thing to have sex with the enemy, it was quite another thing to compliment them.</p><p>Of course, he would have proof of his prowess on his tongue. Azula felt herself grow wet with want and could hear the change as his licks echoed sloppily in the otherwise empty room.</p><p>She tried to clench around his tongue, making the Avatar pause. Azula couldn't stop the resulting groan of disappointment from escaping her.</p><p>She felt him smile against her, and Azula knew that if she looked down, she'd see him staring up at her with a smug look. She firmly closed her eyes.</p><p>She felt him purse his lips around her clit and <em>suck</em>.</p><p>Her mouth dropped open.</p><p>She felt him flick his tongue and thought of how she looked down there, swollen and dripping. His thumbs would lose their grip soon, trying to keep her spread open as she quivered and released another rush of liquid.</p><p>The Avatar hummed appreciatively, moving his mouth down and suckling her till she was, relatively, dry before placing soft kisses along her folds and plunging his tongue inside of her.</p><p><em>Do I taste that good?</em> thought Azula, because the Avatar's tongue had to have been thoroughly soaked with her juices, and yet he rested it inside of her without refrain, moving back only as far as he needed to take a breath and slowly thrusting it back and forth inside of her.</p><p>“Filthy,” she said, inflecting as much disdain as she could into her voice. “How dare you, <em>ah</em>, think of me this way.”</p><p>He moaned and wiggled his tongue, sending waves of pleasure. </p><p>She didn't last long, spilling into him without preamble, but the Avatar didn't stop. He lapped at her through the orgasm, pressing a trail of kisses to her clit, before removing his thumbs to nibble and suck at her folds, and then spreading them once more as he sunk his tongue back in.</p><p>Belatedly, Azula realized that the high-pitched keening noise was coming from her.</p><p>"H-how— Who taught you how to do this?" she demanded, a mass of raw nerves throbbing between her legs.</p><p>The Avatar withdrew his tongue with a perverse slurp that sent a flush of heat racing across her face.</p><p>He stood up. There was a glistening string connecting his lips down to hers. He wiped it away, then casually brushed her entrance with his fingers.</p><p>"No one taught me," he said, rubbing a circle against her before slowly plunging two fingers inside and then, after a moment of consideration, adding a third. "But I've used my fingers on you loads of times and I figured it was similar."</p><p><em>Of course. He's a prodigy, </em>thought Azula a bit hysterically as he started curling his fingers, stretching her tight walls, and seemingly intent on ignoring his own erection.</p><p>She took a haggard breath as he wiggled his fingers and started to slowly thrust them back and forth. "<em>This</em> is your fantasy?" she tried to sneer.</p><p>He spread his fingers, making her release a garbled moan, before rubbing them against a spot he was far too familiar with.</p><p>"Yeah," he whispered, staring at her, as he twisted his wrist and rubbed her clit with his thumb, coaxing her through a second orgasm.</p><p>She panted, and avoided his gaze; all too aware of how she must have looked, and sounded, like coming for him when tussled up like this, arched for him and shamelessly bared.</p><p>Azula wondered, not for the first time, when their relationship had blindly moved past a goal post and charted into a territory past “just sex” and into “you know my body better than anyone else.”  </p><p>The Avatar removed herself from these thoughts by removing his fingers, only to playfully send a gust of wind under her armor; one to tickle at her feet and another to coldly brush against her nipples.</p><p>“How long have you fantasized about me?” she asked, mentally congratulating herself for sounding unaffected.</p><p>“Longer than you think,” he said, stepping forward, rubbing his cock against her, wetting it with her juices. He kissed at the underside of her boobs peeking out from beneath her armor, and then he pushed her thighs further back, and pressed his cock into her with one long thrust.</p><p>Azula groaned as she felt the familiar weight of his balls press against her. His cock was far less nimble than his fingers. But this position she was in, it was <em>torture</em>. She was unable to <em>do</em> anything.</p><p>The Avatar rubbed the hickeys he left on her thighs instead of hammering into her like she wanted. Azula sighed.</p><p>He was <em>such</em> a tease.</p><p>"Aang," she cooed, switching tactics. He had the nerve to look at her and smirk. "Do you want something, Princess?" He asked, reaching down to rub at her with his fingers.</p><p>Azula fumed. He slowly drew back his cock. "Do you want me to beg?" She snapped but it came out sounding like a plea.</p><p>The Avatar thought about it for a bit, or pretended to at least. His cock was rubbing against that spot of hers making it difficult for her to focus.</p><p>He removed his cock with a wet <em>plop</em> and proceeded to grind against her, before dragging the head of his cock across her clit and back against her entrance.</p><p>"I want you to purr for me, Kitten."</p><p>Azula snapped her back into focus with a glare. "I <em>hate</em> that pet name," she said, mustering as much hatred as she could into her voice.</p><p>Given her current position, and the fact that she was dealing with the Avatar, he remained frustratingly unaffected.</p><p>He plunged his cock back into her going, somehow, slower than before.</p><p>"Avatar..."</p><p>"Aang," he corrected, stopping just as his head brushed against that spot. "And just a small purr. C'mon. You know I like it slow."</p><p>She did, but she'd rather swallow coal than give in.</p><p>"I don't purr," she growled.</p><p>"That's it!" He beamed at her. "Good Kitten."</p><p>"I'm going to kill you," she said, but the threat was swallowed by her moans as he started to pound into her with enough force that the top of her head was brushing the shackles around her wrists with every thrust.</p><p>He came at the same time as her. A pity. She would have liked to watch him cum.</p><p>They rested for a bit, although Azula couldn't understand why the Avatar was exhausted. <em>He</em> only came once.</p><p>Azula felt him knead her ass as he remained soft inside of her. <em>Tease</em>.</p><p>She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, giving a pleasant hum as those hands reached upwards and started massaging her lower back.</p><p>"<em>Kitten.</em>"</p><p>Scratch that. She was going to kill him.</p><p>Of course, given her current predicament, the lashing would have to be verbal.</p><p>"Aang—" she opened her eyes and the words died in her throat.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>She had forgotten just how damn attractive he was.</p><p>"Yes, Princess?" He amended, mistaking her shock for disapproval.</p><p>"How is it that no one else has seen you like this?" the words were not what she meant to say but given the way it made him turn red, Azula was glad she had said them. Red was such a pretty color on him.</p><p>He rubbed his neck. Azula could feel him twitch inside of her and grow semi hard. "I've only been with you. Physically," he said, flustered.</p><p>There were many things, many pleasant things Azula could have said in response, but she absolutely despised that pet name and wanted revenge.</p><p>"How embarrassing," she taunted.</p><p>He blinked stupidly at her. "You've been with others?" He half asked, half stated.</p><p>"Of course," lied Azula.</p><p>He removed his cock, and Azula was about to confess to the lie then and there, but then he asked, "How many?" And there was an edge to his voice.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p><p>"Since we started?" asked Azula, stalling for time. She felt his seed start to drip out of her but then he pushed the head of his cock back in, stoppering the cum.</p><p>
  <em>Very interesting. </em>
</p><p>"Ten," she groaned, "but it could have been more. I never kept count."</p><p>"Keep count now," he demanded, moving away his cock and bringing his hand down on her a pussy in a blistering slap.</p><p>Azula jolted.</p><p>He kept his hand there. Staring at her. Waiting.</p><p>Azula bit her lip. That had <em>hurt</em>. One slap and she was throbbing with both pain and heat.</p><p>He gripped her.</p><p>"One," she said.</p><p>He looked at her, and Azula lost her breath.</p><p>"You don't have to count," he said gently, raising his hand. "I'm not going to stop."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Liar.</em>
</p><p>Azula grit her teeth as he brought his hand down over and over again in a series of stinging slaps before he realized he could slap her on the upstroke as well. The first upstroke shocked a gasp out of her and made him alternate his slaps. He would lay a stinging slap across her pussy and rub his palm with the juices before laying a blistering one on the next stroke, making her legs shake against the shackles as his slaps filled the room.</p><p>A strangled groan escaped her, when he paused to stroke her slit. There was blood in her mouth, she must have bit her lip, but Azula couldn’t remember doing so. All she could focus on was the present and the burning coils of pain and pleasure throbbing through her pussy.</p><p>
  <em>Damn this man.</em>
</p><p>He'd stop if she asked him too. She knew he was soft like that. Even though her core ached with the force of his slaps, she knew he paused after each one for her benefit; in case she wanted to say anything.</p><p>She fixed him a glare that had long lost its heat. He blew a stream of air that made quiver then he slowly and purposefully scooped up his seed that was dripping out of her, and pushed it back in with a thrust of his fingers.</p><p>She forgot herself. Shuddering, she tried to bring herself forward to ride his digits but the shackles prevented her from doing anything aside from embarrassing herself.</p><p>He rubbed his fingers against her walls, then slowly withdrew, and smeared the rest on her folds.</p><p>"You're so stubborn," he murmured, using one hand to lift her slightly at an angle before bringing the other one down.</p><p>She tensed, only to realize it was a bluff. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a half-lidded expression. He raised his hand to his face and, while maintaining eye contact, pressed a kiss to the center of his palm before bringing it down with more force than she thought possible.</p><p>She yelped, feeling pain explode across her center. He increased his pace. Matching her racing heartbeat. She tried to close her mouth, to recover her dignity, but he, without missing a beat, brought his hand down hard enough to bruise.</p><p>Eventually the roaring in her ears and the vibrations in her nether regions subsided.</p><p>"Water?"</p><p>She shook her head, blinking back tears. She felt him rub his cock against her, using it to once more scoop up his seed and gently nudge it back in.</p><p>"I didn't take you for the jealous type," she croaked, taking a moment to not so subtly catch her breath.</p><p>He waited patiently, but the look on his face made her shiver with anticipation. She knew that look. It was the one he made right before she made him climax into the Avatar state.</p><p>He trailed his fingers across her thighs, before slowly spreading her out her folds. The feeling of cold air against tender heated skin making her pussy flutter.</p><p>"Look at me," he asked, as though she could look away.</p><p>He pursed his lips, a large glob of spit appearing between them.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>He sucked it back into his mouth. Making a show of swishing his cheeks and gathering saliva. All while maintaining eye contact.</p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>A splat, and she shuddered, feeling his spit drip into her sore and aching pussy.</p><p>He dragged his cock up and down, mixing his spit with his seed. Then he adjusted himself, removing a hand to hold his cock and using the other hand, fingers and thumb, to spread her apart.</p><p>Azula yelped more from the shock and humiliation than the pain as he began slapping his cock against her clit.</p><p>He paused and began swiping his cock to the side. Lathering her with horizontal slaps.</p><p>Azula imagined that her pussy was as red and inflamed as her face.</p><p>He brought his cock down once more, and pressed until the head was kissing her entrance; then he pushed her thighs, fingernails digging into the hickeys, until they would spread no further.</p><p>"This is mine," he said, and Azula had only a second to note that there was something raw in those words before he was penetrating her much deeper than he had before.</p><p>"Aang," she gasped in frustration. It was all she could do to keep from squirming as he pressed himself so deep inside of her that she was sure his balls would leave imprints on her skin.</p><p>He made no effort to move, even as Azula squeezed and did her best to coax him otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>Damn his resilience. </em>
</p><p>With great difficulty she held still, waiting to see what he would do.</p><p>He rested his forehead against hers and placed the palm of his hands against her lower stomach. "You're mine," he said softly, looking into her eyes, and then he pressed down.</p><p>That, whether it was his face, his voice, his hands, his cock, or all of the above, sent her over the edge. Azula moaned his name and felt him spill into her in the midst of her orgasm.</p><p>Afterwards, she hummed satisfactorily into his shoulder and waited for him to <em>disengage</em> but he didn't.</p><p>Azula felt him pinch marks into her thighs and sighed. There was a precipice between possessive and surly. </p><p>"I lied," she said, wincing at the hoarseness of her voice. "I haven't been with anyone, physically, besides you."</p><p>At a later time, Azula would reflect on the significance of that statement, but for now all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him and melt.</p><p>He removed the shackles and she did just that. Hard or soft, the Avatar fit so perfectly inside her that it was as though he was molded from marble with her specifications in mind.</p><p>She sighed happily as he nuzzled her neck.</p><p>"I have a room with a bath," he said, hedging the edge of her chest armor with his fingertips.</p><p>Azula paused. She let him remove the armor and felt the stickiness and soreness between her legs. "...considering this was all for your benefit," she said, daring him to challenge her words.</p><p>He slid the armor off her legs and chuckled into her shoulder before carrying her out of the room.</p><p>"You're far too good at this," she purred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do people keep expecting me to expand my oneshots? I ask as I expand another oneshot.</p><p>R&amp;R and let me know if I should add a tag.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains:<br/>- Aftercare<br/>- Nipple biting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula straddled his thigh and leaned her head against his shoulder.</p><p>The Avatar was doing a very thorough job of making sure she was clean; combining his nimble fingers with his water bending.</p><p>Her pussy twitched in the soapy water, sending a spasm of pain through her and making her moan appreciatively.</p><p>She was so<em> sore.</em></p><p>Aang paused in his ministrations to reach down and lift her leg and fold it back to her ears with such nonplussed casualness that Azula couldn't help but blush.</p><p>They had definitely crossed a line somewhere.</p><p>His hand slid past her pubic hair and he bent a coating of ice over her cunt.</p><p>Azula hissed at the sudden cold, her eyes fluttering at the sensation.</p><p>He brushed his hand against her core and slowly pushed a finger into her inflamed inner walls.</p><p>Azula tensed. The aftermath of their engagement had left her quite sore. Without the adrenaline, Azula was keenly aware of how tender and swollen her pussy felt. She half expected to look down between her legs and see a throbbing mass of red hand prints.</p><p>He pressed his finger against her walls, searching them, circling back around her entrance before sinking into her once more while spreading the cold.</p><p>Azula jerked her leg free. He kept his hand there, one finger in her pussy, and resumed scrubbing her clean with his other hand.</p><p>
  <em>Still possessive I see.</em>
</p><p>Azula smirked into his neck and mouthed the words, "You feel so good, <em>Avatar.</em>" rolling his title off her tongue and punctuating it with a long lick over his jugular.</p><p>He blushed. He had his finger shoved into her cunt like an adornment and he blushed at her words.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" He asked timidly as he lapped water at her mound and nudged his finger.</p><p>Azula grasped his hand and he slowly dragged his finger out, drawing another hiss from her.</p><p>"In a good way, Aang," she said, recovering her breath as she leaned back against his chest.</p><p>Aang hummed in response and slowly massaged her neck, digging  his fingers deep into her tense muscles.</p><p>Azula sighed happily and closed her eyes, nuzzling into his shoulder.</p><p>He moved down to her upper back and rolled his hands there before placing a kiss at the back of her neck and mouthing at the nape.</p><p>"You're purring, Kitten."</p><p>She ignored him.</p><p>He nipped in response, like a <em>child</em>.</p><p>"I don't respond to that pet name," she drawled, feeling him sink his teeth in response.</p><p>"Don't leave a mark," she warned.</p><p>"It would keep you out of trouble for a while," he replied and Azula knew he was pouting. She felt his tongue lap at the area and his hands drift downwards.</p><p>No one knew they were having these sultry engagements. The mere idea would give her brother a heart attack.</p><p>She felt him slither the water around her legs, felt him heat the water into steam. She opened her eyes slightly, peering at the blue tattoos that decorated his skin as his fingers brushed the lips between her legs once more.</p><p>She winced as he massaged her clit and he kissed her forehead in apology before sending a rush of cooled water against her core; making Azula shiver.</p><p><em>I could be the other woman. Not that it matters, </em>thought Azula, reaching down and wrapping her hands around his cock. It was soft. She huffed in displeasure before admiring the weight in her hands and gently running her thumb across his slit.</p><p>He rocked his thigh.</p><p>
  <em>Tease.</em>
</p><p>She moved her hand down his shaft and hummed pleasantly as he returned to using his attentive fingers.</p><p>He kissed the side of her neck in response.</p><p>"I was humming," she said, petulant.</p><p>He leaned back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her deeper into the water.</p><p>"When I'm fucking you," he said, and Azula felt a curl of heat at hearing the Avatar swear so casually, "you mewl between thrusts."</p><p>She let go of his flacid cock and turned in his arms, letting her breasts rest on his chest. "Do I now?"</p><p>"No, not at all," he said quickly, no longer meeting her eyes.</p><p>Azula smirked in victory, until she realized that he intended to do nothing more than stare. "You <em>can</em> touch them,"  she reminded him.</p><p>He immediately moved his hands and Azula rolled her eyes,  <em>Honestly you'd think he was a virgin,</em> before remembering what he had said before in the heat of the moment. That he hadn't had sex with anyone besides her.</p><p>Azula didn't know what to make of it and, as Aang eagerly pressed his mouth against her breast, she found herself too distracted to give it any further thought.</p><p>The Avatar swirled his tongue against the tip of her nipple as though it was a piece of candy, before bringing his mouth to her breast and moaning around his mouthful of tit. One hand was reaching down to paw at her ass, the other was securely squeezing the boob that wasn't being stuffed into his mouth. </p><p>"Avatar," she heatedly moaned. <em>Perhaps he was waiting till marriage,</em> "you're going to spoil your wife."</p><p>He froze, his whole face turning red as he moved his mouth away from her tits and looked back at her with a glazed look.</p><p>"Wife?" He whispered, licking his lips.</p><p>Azula furrowed her eyebrows at the heated look. "Whomever you've chosen to help you repopulate. Katara was it? She'll be very pleased on your wedding night."</p><p>The silence stretched out between them.</p><p>Azula put her hand on the back of his neck and tugged. He sighed and moved his mouth back to her breasts.</p><p>
  <em>Something was wrong.</em>
</p><p>Azula trailed her nails along his arrows in an unspoken question.</p><p>"I'm not dating Katara," he mumbled.</p><p>She frowned. "You can't expect me to know the names of everyone you're dating."</p><p>He froze. Again.</p><p>"<em>Avatar.</em>"</p><p>"You think I'm dating someone." It wasn't a question.</p><p>"Of course you are," she replied, because how on Earth would he still be single.</p><p>"Hm. These would be covered," he said, giving her boobs a firm squeeze before bringing them back to his mouth and biting down hard. </p><p>He drew blood.</p><p>"<em>Avatar!</em>"</p><p>"Hmm?" he said, mouthing and lapping at the blood before firmly latching his lips around her breast and suckling at the spot.</p><p>"You have a filthy mouth," she softly moaned.</p><p>He removed his mouth and placed a kiss on the spot. Lifting up and squeezing her tit so that she could see the hickey and bite mark in all its glory.</p><p>"Good?" He asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He moved his mouth slightly to the side of the mark. "I'm going to cover them with these," he promised.</p><p>Azula waited.</p><p>He flicked his tongue. "Good?"</p><p>"I am quite capable of making you stop," she snapped.</p><p>He rubbed his thumb against her hardened nipple. "I like it when you ask," he said.</p><p>"Aang," she sarcastically cooed, "please mark me."</p><hr/><p><em>I suppose asking nicely has its benefits, </em>thought Azula as the pinpricks of pain on her breasts were matched with a gentle rocking of his thigh.</p><p>Of course, this time she wasn't restrained.</p><p>Azula rubbed her hands on the back of his neck, digging her knuckles into his dripping wet muscles.</p><p>He groaned softly before pressing his teeth into a patch of unmarked skin.</p><p><em>He's being very thorough, </em>she thought,<br/>waiting for him to finish suckling on the mark.</p><p>As soon as she felt his tongue, Azula drummed her nails on the back of his neck as forewarning.</p><p>He hummed against her skin, placing a kiss on his most recent mark.</p><p>Azula let her flames lick his back and warm the surrounding soapy water. He shivered despite the heat. She placed her hand on the scar in the middle of his back. "What would they think if they could see you now?" asked Azula, pressing her heated hands against the scarred skin.</p><p>His shoulders shook.</p><p>"Are you...<em>laughing</em>?"</p><p>He raised his head, mirth evident in his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. It's just...they'd probably be happy for me, honestly."</p><p>"Happy?"</p><p>He nodded and moved down to playfully nibble a nipple. "I'm giving a speech then meeting with the Air Acolytes tomorrow. They keep finding ways to ask if I'm celebate."</p><p>"The Acolytes or the reporters?"</p><p>He moved his mouth to her other tit. Mouthing at the flesh and letting his teeth graze the unmarked skin.</p><p>"Both," he replied, biting down.</p><p>Azula watched him work. <em>Handsome indeed.</em> and felt the hickeys he left behind.</p><p>Aang pushed her hands away and resumed rocking his thigh against her.</p><p>Her eyes flashed with anger. She pinched the skin behind his ear and he looked up.</p><p>"It's my body," she chided.</p><p>He blew on her breasts and Azula shivered.</p><p>"They're sensitive," he said, stating the obvious. "Don't touch them till tomorrow."</p><p>Azula winced, realizing how sore she would be the next morning. There were bite marks dotting her breasts and her pussy was still sore from his slaps.</p><p>Shame flushed across her body.</p><p>
  <em>How had she let it reach this far?</em>
</p><p>She was splayed out for him earlier and now she rested in his arms and willingly bore his marks.</p><p>He tenderly ran his fingers through her hair. "Which shampoo do you want?" He asked.</p><p>Azula glanced at his bald head. Her heart skipped a beat. "Whichever you think is best," she said, because no he did not go out and buy it just for her.</p><p>Hands massaged her scalp. The Avatar was washing her hair.</p><p>
  <em>Ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>Azula shook away that line of thought. She propped herself on her elbows and admired the view beneath her instead.</p><p>When they had first met, she had thought him alluring without quite knowing what it meant. Then they had both filled out. </p><p>Azula reached into the water and ran her hands along his toned chest.</p><p>She watched his arms flex as he lathered her hair, and she reached up and placed a kiss on the spot behind his jaw.</p><p>"Princess," he moaned.</p><p>She laid down on his chest, wincing as her breasts squished against his chest.</p><p><em>Perhaps a better question would be why </em>he<em> had agreed.</em></p><p>He bent water through her hair and she subtly pressed her leg against his cock.</p><p>The sex felt good. That was why.</p><p>"Azula," he whispered, "could we move to the bedroom?"</p><p>Why not? They had the rare treat of time to themselves. She would enjoy herself thoroughly and then go back to terrorizing him and his allies.</p><p>He squirted conditioner into his hands and briefly rubbed them together before caressing the strands of her hair. Azula closed her eyes.</p><p>It's not as though they'd develop feelings for each other. It was just sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Normally I'd reply to comments but I feel too awkward with this fic;;; Let me know of any typos or missing tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has:<br/>- uh a creative use of marbles<br/>- more possessive marking<br/>- nipple play (mild)<br/>- temperature play (mild)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula felt herself being lifted out of the water and, amazingly, she could also feel his dopey grin. </p><p>"What is it," she held back a yawn, "Avatar?" </p><p>Light pressed against her eyelids as he, presumably, increased the flames on the candles. </p><p>She reluctantly opened her eyes. "What?"</p><p>The Avatar set her down on the sink counter and spread her legs with one hand. "Look." </p><p>"<em>Oh.</em>"</p><p>No wonder he was grinning, thought Azula as she saw her reflection. </p><p>There were hickeys on both her boobs, each one in the shape of a spiral that ended on her nipples. Azula trailed her nails around them, noting the thin teeth marks and wincing at the increased sensitivity, before moving her hand to down below. </p><p>There were hickeys on the side of thighs along with already fading pinch marks, but Azula was more interested in the faint red marks along her pussy. </p><p>She cupped her hand and brought forth a flame, lowering it so she could see better. </p><p>"Hand prints," he helpfully supplied, nuzzling her neck.</p><p><em> No wonder he was grinning, </em> thought Azula, extinguishing her flame and carefully feeling the tender skin between her legs. She looked utterly debased and they hadn't even made it to the bedroom. </p><p>"Admiring your handiwork?" She asked with a questioning look, not understanding why he wanted her to see this <em> now </em>. The marks would mostly still be there in the morning. </p><p>He made a rumbling sound in the back of his throat, before opening, then closing, then opening his mouth once more. "This is why," he said at last, "this is why you'll never find me with someone else." </p><p>"...<em> okay? </em>" she said with visible confusion.</p><p>He let out a frustrated groan. </p><p>Azula's ire flared along with the candlelight. She was used to understanding things. </p><p>"This isn't show-and-tell," she said, bringing one hand forward to grip his jaw and hold him in place while she moved her mouth closer to the vein running along the side of his neck.  </p><p>She breathed out sparks of blue ember that struck his jugular, and then she ran her tongue along the welts. </p><p>"If you don't fuck me—" </p><p>Azula didn't need to complete her sentence. The Avatar was already moving and soon she found herself resting on a bed. </p>
<hr/><p>He lit candles. Azula adjusted to the dim light enough to make out his features as he rummaged through the nightstand. </p><p>“I want to try something,” he said, addressing her thoughts. He held up a jar and tilted the contents into his hand. </p><p>Azula saw the oil pool into his hands before her eyes drifted downwards onto his pleasantly naked body</p><p>"I'm going to give you a massage," he explained, kneeling onto the bed. </p><p>Her eyes flickered back to the nightstand. She couldn't see into the drawers, but she could wager a guess. "And the other containers?" She asked with false assuredness. </p><p>"To prevent infection," he said simply, gesturing to the bite marks, "and soreness."</p><p>Azula tsked. These were things she could take care of on her own. </p><p>Her eyes mournfully traced the limp form of his cock, before traveling back up to his face. "Is that all?" she asked, mentally preparing to leave. </p><p>"No, but this comes first," he said with a small smile. </p><p>Her conflict must have shown on her face because he added, "You'll come again. I promise," and moved closer. "Back or front?"</p><p>Azula made a show of rolling her eyes before turning to lay flat on her stomach. </p><p>She felt warm oil pool onto her lower back before the Avatar's thumbs found the divots above her ass and he pressed down with all his weight. </p><p>Azula muffled her moan into the pillow. </p><p>"You may want to move your hair away," he said, evidently doing his best to not sound smug, which only made his smugness more apparent to Azula. </p><p>"You only want me to move my hair so you can kiss my neck," she grumbled.  </p><p>He moved her hair away with a breeze and then pressed his mouth to her nape in a long, drawn out kiss. </p><p>"You are insufferably smug. You know that?"</p><p>He hummed in affirmation, massaging the warm oil into her skin. </p><p>Azula huffed with irritation. "What do you even <em> get </em> out of this?"</p><p>She felt a pinch on her ass. </p><p>"Seriously?" She asked, peering over her shoulder at the oh-so-innocent expression on his face. </p><p>"I like the view," he replied, giving her ass a squeeze. </p><p>"If I had fought you naked—" </p><p>—you would have won." he completed. </p><p>Azula rested her chin on the pillow and felt him move further up and massage her shoulders. "You're not going to say anything in defense of your character?"</p><p>He dug his thumbs in circles into her neck and Azula let out another groan. </p><p>"I would have tried very hard to win," he said, reaching down to kiss her neck. </p><p>Azula rolled over and raised her hand to his chin, gently cradling his jaw. </p><p>She paused to admire his features in the candlelight before she teasingly whispered, "The mighty Avatar, brought down by nudity."</p><p>"It's a very potent weakness," he rumbled, clasping his hand over hers and pressing her palm against his cheek before leaning down to capture her mouth in one of those breathtaking kisses that she absolutely <em> despised </em>. </p><p>Azula grabbed at him with her free hand and pulled him in closer until she began to feel lightheaded. </p><p>She broke the kiss, and he laughed into her mouth. </p><p>"You're not going to hold your breath longer than an airbender," he chided, before reaching over and opening another jar. </p><p>Azula wrinkled her nose at the sharp medicinal smell coming from the salve he lathered on his hands, but she let him rub it onto her breasts. Her nipples hardening at the cold feeling as he straddled her. </p><p>She arched her back slightly until her stomach pressed against his length. </p><p>"Azula," he murmured in a warning tone.</p><p>She moved back down, only to press her hands against his thighs and knead them; heating her fingertips so that she could pinch little butterfly marks on the side before drifting her hands back down to the bed. Azula smirked as precum began to drip onto her stomach. </p><p>The Avatar huffed, his breath ghosting over her hard nipples. </p><p>Azula knew he was expecting her to prod him further, so she defied his expectations by staring at him and remaining passively silent as he massaged the salve into her skin. His hands gently jiggling her tender breasts but going no further. </p><p>Azula sighed, her eyes wandering back to his genitals. She twisted her head slightly to the side to better watch as his cock bobbed along with his movements. His balls occasionally swaying into view in a mesmerizing display. </p><p>"Princess?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>He coughed and moved to kneel next to her shoulder. "You can touch them if you want," he offered, spreading his legs. </p><p>Azula closed her mouth. Hesitantly, she moved to place a hand on his thigh.  "My nails are sharp," she warned.</p><p>"It's okay. I trust you." </p><p>She tsked at him. Trailing her hand up to the base of his cock. "Fool."</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>Azula carefully placed her palm underneath his balls and pressed the pads of her fingers against his sensitive skin. "They're warm," she observed. </p><p>"Yes," he said with a smile in his voice. </p><p>Azula looked up and caught his lips twitching. </p><p>"It's different when you don't have any," she defended, a small blush forming on her face. </p><p>"I'm just surprised you've never held them before," he replied, diplomatically. </p><p>"I've felt them," she said, cupping her hand to lift his ballsack, and then marveling at the weight. "But only during our...<em> exchanges </em>." </p><p>This would be the first time they'd spend a night together. If they spent the night together. </p><p>Azula stroked her thumb across his balls and rolled them in her hand. Watching in mute fascination as the skin tightened. </p><p>Could she fall asleep next to him?</p><p>She pulled her hand back gently. "What did you want to try?" </p><p>He reached over to the nightstand and closed his hands around something. </p><p>"Did I ever show you the marble trick?"</p>
<hr/><p>The Avatar spun four marbles in his hand with air. </p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow but before she could comment he, anticipating her question, pressed the marbles against her rib cage. </p><p>She shivered as he bent the air, running the marbles up and down the side of her stomach. </p><p>"That tickles," she said. </p><p>He returned the marbles to his hand. "I was thinking of doing that, tickling you, while I'm inside."</p><p>He gulped, the sound drawing a smirk from Azula. She propped herself up on her elbows and asked, "are you afraid I'll say no?"</p><p>"No it's—it's not that." He hesitatingly placed his hand on her mound, his fingers brushing against her pubic hair. </p><p>"You feel good,"  he said, "real good."</p><p>"Yes. I presume that is why we both climax," she said dryly. </p><p>He tugged on her pubes. "I think we both know it's a bit more than that. I could bury myself inside of you for days." </p><p>"I'm the only one you've been with," she pointed out, ignoring the fluttering in her chest.</p><p>He absentmindedly trailed his fingers. "There's a reason for that," he said, softly. </p><p>The look he was giving her right now sent a spike of <em> something </em> through her heart. "Did you want me to shave?" She said quickly, wincing at her uncharacteristic lack of subtlety. </p><p>The Avatar looked back down and frowned in contemplation before lighting a flame on the tip of his finger. </p><p>"May I?"</p><p>"Yes," said Azula, returning to familiar territory. "Yes to both."</p><p>A flare of light, a whiff of burnt hair, and the deed was done.</p><p>The Avatar gently blew across her mound and Azula twitched at the increased sensitivity. </p><p>He placed the marbles on her mound and blew again. Azula shivered. </p><p>The cold marbles inched their way up, parting into twos at her crest and nestling themselves into every sensitive juncture between her hip and navel while he quickly reached over and slathered the contents of the last jar into her pussy. </p><p>Azula held back a scowl. </p><p>
  <em> Such a tease. </em>
</p><p>He blew a warm breath of air against her stomach before attacking her; furiously nipping, sucking, and teething at her stomach. Azula bit her cheek then moaned as his warm tongue was joined by cold swirling marble in a brutal assault against her senses.</p><p>
  <em> If the world could see her now, on her back, willingly being marked by the Avatar. </em>
</p><p>Azula glared into the darkness. "That's enough!" She barked. </p><p>The Avatar stopped and let the marbles drift off her skin. He moved down and licked a broad wet stripe from her slit up to her belly button before nuzzling his chin against the fresh marks.</p><p>
  <em> How can the man who defeated her father be this sweet? </em>
</p><p>Azula groaned, and he took it as a cue to continue; sucking his way across her stomach, forming another spiral of hickeys, before moving down to press a kiss to her mound. </p><p>He moved the marbles back, four in a row, and pressed them along the edges of her pussy, rolling them up and down the sides before bringing them, and his mouth, upwards to the markings he made on her breasts.</p><p>Azula gripped the bedsheet as Aang teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue while his hand idly rubbed her stomach, the marbles rolling underneath his palm, before his hand moved down to massage the salve into her folds. The cold marbles trailing across her swollen cunt. </p><p>"Stop teasing!" she said at last, through gritted teeth, and he complied, breaching her walls with his finger.</p><p>Azula hissed from the sensation. The cold cream highlighting the ache between her legs from his earlier spanks. </p><p>He crooked his finger, reigniting a network of pain.</p><p><em> Did he bruise me earlier? </em> wondered Azula as she gasped in his hand. </p><p>The very notion was ridiculous, but she was unable to see down there and, based on the feeling alone, Azula could only bitterly surmise that Aang had flayed her open into a pile of sensitive nerves. It was an explanation for the way she was coming undone on his fingers that afforded her a bit of dignity.</p><p>She felt another finger nudge at her entrance.</p><p>
  <em> "Avatar!" </em>
</p><p>"Do you want me to stop, Kitten?" He asked, withdrawing his mouth from around her nipple, and softly caressing her clit.</p><p><em> There goes the last of my dignity, </em>thought Azula.</p><p>"Don't call me that!" She scolded only to let out an undignified yelp as she felt another cold coated finger slide in.</p><p>"You're nursing my fingers like a kitten nurses a bottle," he replied, wiggling his fingers, and making Azula gush liquid around them. </p><p>"Did you like it when I spanked your pussy?" He asked, teasing a third finger. </p><p><em> Agni have mercy! Of course he would ask that question </em> genuinely. </p><p>"I didn't tell you to stop," bit out Azula, her toes curling as she throbbed around his digits.</p><p>He frowned. "Okay, I'm going to remove my fingers now--" </p><p>Azula spasmed around his hand.</p><p> "Stop me if it hurts--" </p><p>"Don't. I liked it when you spanked my pussy," she said in a rush, her face turning red.</p><p><em> "Oh," </em> he said softly and Azula covered her face with her hands.</p><p>He swirled his thumb around her clit in silence, thrusting his fingers in and out of her before joining them with a third, the marbles forgotten on the bed. </p><p>His fingers nestled there, in her pussy, until he slowly stretched them apart, causing Azula to hold back a <em> whimper. </em></p><p>"Would you like me to spank you harder or softer next time?" He casually asked, his breath ghosting across her sensitive clit. </p><p>"Harder," she whispered, her voice sounding desperate. </p><p>Aang kissed her bare mound. "Okay," he replied, as if he had asked her what she wanted for breakfast. Then he began to scissor his fingers. </p><p><em> How embarrassing. Coming undone from his fingers alone, </em>thought Azula as she cried out. </p><p>He removed his fingers, and scooped the evidence of her orgasm onto her mound. Coating her with the sticky residue. </p><p>Azula pressed her tongue against her teeth and focused on slowing her racing heartbeat. Let him make a mess with her juices if he wants. It's not her bed. </p><p>"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said with a ragged breath, folding one leg and angling it to the side so that he could better see her core. "The being inside of me part?"</p><p>He pursed his lip and lovingly ran a finger along her slit, rubbing in the last of the cream mixed with her juices. "You're sore. It will be snug. Let me—"</p><p>"Put it in now, Avatar," she snapped. </p><p>He frowned and blew a gust of air over her body, sending the marbles spinning back across her belly and making her twitch. </p><p>She refuses to be undone by a couple of marbles and his fingers. </p><p>"Despite whatever notion you have concocted inside your brain,” she drawled, “when I come to you for sex I do expect you to insert your penis into my vagina." </p><p>Aang pinched a nipple between his fingers and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek, before kneading her freshly bared and sticky mound.</p><p>"It's okay to be nervous," he said, lining up his cock. "Tell me when to stop." </p><p>Azula groaned as he pressed into her. Whatever lotion he lathered was keeping the soreness away but only just. Snug was an understatement. They fit into each other so keenly that she could feel every pulse and count every vein. </p><p>Then he stopped. </p><p>"You're not even halfway in," she whined trying to clench down on his cock as he dragged it out, her actions making her pussy protest with pain.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't want to come just yet," he groaned, resting his cock on her pussy and rubbing the precum into her mound. </p><p>"I don't care if you're soft inside of me as long as you're inside of me," she declared. </p><p>His hands stilled, and a moment later he was pressing his mouth to hers with a surprising amount of force. </p><p>She broke the kiss. "Ava—mmph."</p><p>Azula halfheartedly fought back before relaxing and letting him claim her mouth until they were both breathing heavily. </p><p>Then she felt his cock kiss her pussy. </p><p>"Aang," she moaned as he slowly filled her, toes curling as he pressed against her spot with practiced ease. </p><p>She wrapped her legs around him as he came, feeling his every tremor. </p><p>He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Sorry." </p><p>"I wasn't lying," she said, feeling him soften. "You feel good regardless." </p><p>"I do?"</p><p>"Mmmh," she hummed, stretching her arms out and trailing her nails on his scar. She nibbled his ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his weight on her. </p><p>"Tell me how," He said, nuzzling against her neck.</p><p>"Manners, Avatar."</p><p>He began peppering her face with kisses and Azula tsked, "That's not a 'please'," but she answered his question anyway. </p><p>"Right now, I could tell your heart rate from the feeling of you cock alone."  Azula clenched around him, moaning at the heady combination of a little bit of pain and a whole lot of pleasure. "That first time...do you remember it?"</p><p>"How could I forget?" He said wistfully. </p><p>Azula absentmindedly scratched the scar on his back, making him release a lustful sigh. "I honestly was planning on leaving you with your pants down," she admitted, and felt him pout against her face. </p><p>"That's mean," whined Aang.</p><p>"Hmph. You were the one who initiated. I didn't plan any of it."</p><p>He huffed."I had a boner and you teased me about it."</p><p>"Who gets a boner when fighting for their life?" said Azula, incredulous. "And I didn't think you would accept." </p><p>He rested his chin on her shoulder and turned to face her. "Why wouldn't I accept?"</p><p>"Because I was trying to kill you and I still am," she reminded him. </p><p>He tugged on a stray bang and absentmindedly twirled the strand around his finger. "But you don't try to kill me when we have sex," he pointed out, "and that's much better than having you try to kill me all the time."</p><p>She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I was going to leave you with your pants down," she whispered into his ear, "Proof that even the Avatar was corruptible." </p><p>"But...?" He prodded. </p><p>Azula hid her smile. "Didn't you say you'd make me come? Once is not enough, Avatar."</p><p>He nipped her ear before reaching down. </p><p>"Marbles again? Really?"</p><p>"Your body is a lot more honest than you are, Princess." </p><p>"What is <em> that </em> supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It means," he said, rolling the marbles back to her breasts. "that your pussy will soon be trying to milk me." </p><p> Azula felt the marbles roll against the faint bite marks on her breasts and she stifled a moan. </p><p>"There we go," he said, reaching down with one hand to stroke her pussy. </p><p>"They're tender," she defended. </p><p>He moved his hand back up and made a breeze, pushing the marbles over the spiral pattern of hickeys and circling them around her nipples. </p><p>He then gently pinched her nipples between two marbles each. </p><p>"How tender?" He asked, rocking the marbles back and forth, twisting her rosebuds, and rubbing his thumb against the sensitive tips. </p><p>Azula closed her eyes and let her appreciative moan fill the room.</p><p>The Avatar placed his mouth against a nipple and chewed. </p><p>She gasped. </p><p>He gently grazed the nub with his teeth before coating it with a series of small licks and kisses while moving all the marbles to the unoccupied nipple. </p><p>Azula watched as he repeated the trick from earlier, spinning the marbles in his hands before pressing them against her boob except, this time, he had heated his hands. </p><p>Azula hissed as she felt the warm metal roll along the hickeys. A thought struck her. "Airbender sigils,” she gasped, “You're trying to leave marks." </p><p>"They'd be covered by clothing," he said, unabashed, and before taking the marbles back into his hand, heating them once more, and dropping them back onto her breast. </p><p>Azula trembled at the sensations: the marbles burning against her skin, his teeth chewing on her nipple, his cock seated inside of her but not fully hard. </p><p>He unwrapped his arm from around her waist to press his fingers and stretch the areola until only the very tip of her nipple was between his teeth and then he bit down.</p><p>"Aang!" she gasped, flexing her hands. </p><p>He alternated, letting her feel his breath against the nipple that hadn't been in his mouth, and she heard the marbles clink in his hand. </p><p>"If you wore more clothes I could mark you as well," she grumbled, squeezing her thighs around him. "And how are you not hard yet?"</p><p>He laughed, sending vibrations through his chest and causing Azula to clench her pussy, turning his laugh into a moan .</p><p>"You wore me out Princess," he groaned softly and Azula could feel his precum dribble inside her as he reached his full length. She clenched again just to feel him twitch. </p><p>He moaned as he once again chewed her nipple and spun heated marbles around her breast. </p><p>"Ridiculous," she scoffed. </p><p>He bit her nipple and let the burning marbles fall to her stomach where they swirled over the freshly made hickeys, making her twitch, until Aang said, with a groan, "If I don't fuck you right now I think you're going to peel the skin off my cock."  </p><p>Azula smirked and placed her hands on his chest. "Get on with it then." </p><p>He thrust into her slowly. Once. Twice. </p><p>Sinking himself to the hilt and then starting a cruel, leisurely pace. </p><p>Azula ran her hand along his abdomen, feeling his muscles flex as he dove into her. The air was littered with their moans, but she wanted his voice to be especially hoarse the next morning. </p><p>Azula let blue flames erupt from her hands.</p><p>The Avatar had a fire fetish.  </p><p>He slowed down further, somehow, his cock head teasingly brushing against that spot, and he watched, mesmerized, as she let the flames lick along his chest. Azula waited till his skim sheened with sweat before removing her flames and running her nails up and down his chest.   </p><p>He grinded against her in response before thrusting faster and faster. </p><p>This was a different battle. One where neither side could lose. </p><p>Azula moaned as she felt a familiar heat in her nether regions and then he had the audacity to stop.</p><p>She glared at him and was about to say something when his hands pressed against the sides of her face and she saw his eyes bore into her. </p><p>He resumed thrusting. His cock now hammering into that spot at every snap of his hips. </p><p>Azula bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound as she came. </p><p>
  <em> He was watching her. </em>
</p><p>The Avatar gently pressed his mouth to hers and softly sucked on her bottom lip, her blood mixing with his spit, as he spilled inside of her.</p><p>Azula groaned at the familiar feeling of his warm cum coating her insides. </p><p>Aang gave her bottom lip one last suck before dipping his finger into her bellybutton, wiggling it, and moving his mouth down. </p><p>Azula pressed her hand to the back of his neck as he washed the hickeys with kisses and the marbles drifting off into the blanket. </p><p>"You didn't plan this," she said accusingly. </p><p>"You would have left otherwise," he says hoarsely, licking his way back up to her breasts and then to the crook of her neck. </p><p>He sighed happily before reaching for the jar again and pouring the contents over his latest spiral. Aang then reached down and pressed a chaste kiss to the spiral, humming into her belly before moving back to face her. </p><p>He pressed his mouth to her cheek and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Stay for breakfast?" Asked Aang, nuzzling her face.</p><p>Belatedly, Azula realized her ankles were still locked around him. </p><p>She unlocked her ankles and he sunk deeper into her in response. </p><p>"Please," he whispered desperately, moving his lips to her mouth. "I'll kiss you until you fall asleep."</p><p>"I hate your kisses," she grumbled, pressing his face to hers and muffling his response. </p><p>She could stay, she supposed, closing her eyes as he kissed her soundly. It would all be over soon anyways. </p><p>Azula felt his cock slide out.</p><p>"I want to feel you in me in the morning," she said without opening her eyes, and then, when he doesn't quite understand her request, she reached down and pressed his softening cock back into her. </p><p>He shifts so that he is resting his weight on her, nestling his cock inside of her, as he well should, and letting his balls drape against her perineum. </p><p>Azula curled into his chest, breathing in the scent of him, and rested her hands on the scar she gave him as he resumed his promise of kissing her until she fell asleep. </p><p>One night. One last night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea what I'm doing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has:<br/>- Bondage<br/>- Wax play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula drank a familiar tea and admired the sight before her. </p><p>Red rope crossed his bare chest and spread his naked thighs; tying him securely to the chair and allowing Azula to feast her eyes on his body. </p><p>"This isn't breakfast!" Protested the Avatar and Azula grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Does someone not like having his cock tied up?" She cooed, admiring the red bow wrapped around the base of cock and resting snugly on his balls. </p><p>He flexed and Azula eyes drifted back to admiring the muscles in his arms. "I said I was sorry," he said. </p><p>Azula scoffed. "You're not sorry at all," she replied, gesturing to her lower regions. </p><p>His cock bobbed in approval. </p><p>"Perhaps I should go put some clothes on," she threatened as he fought back a grin. </p><p>"It looks good on you," he said, innocently. </p><p>"You burned an arrow into my pubic hair," she deadpanned, stepping forward and holding her tea out. "That deserves a punishment." She tilted the cup letting the hot liquid drip onto his cock. </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Azula paused. She didn't think the liquid was that hot. </p><p>"Don't you need to drink all of that?" He asked. </p><p>"Aang, we've done this—" she counted back; <em> far too many times </em>—"several times. I know my dosage." </p><p>He nodded but Azula didn't risk pouring her tea. The last thing she needed was for him to wonder whether she was pregnant. </p><p>She finished her tea, settling the cup on the table, and moved to straddle him.</p><p>Azula smirked as Aang unabashedly humped the air, trying to do more than just brush the tip of his cock against her pussy, before groaning and hanging his head back over the chair in defeat. </p><p>She watched him breath, admiring the lines on his neck and the way his chest heaved.</p><p><em> He really is beautiful, </em> she thought reverently before lacing her hands behind his neck and propping his head back up. </p><p>"How much time do I have?" she asked. </p><p>His lips thinned, meaning they had very little time. "I can be late for my meeting with Zuko," he said, carefully. </p><p>"You two are giving a speech together," she said, playing her hand. Of course she would know what the Fire Lord would be up to. </p><p>He sighed and Azula impulsively kissed the arrow on his forehead before moving to stand behind him. </p><p>"You just have to keep those ropes on underneath and meet me afterwards." </p><p>She walked away and smirked as she heard him twist in his chair, until a low whistle pierced the room. </p><p>Azula turned to see the back of his head, the tips of his ears bright red and no doubt matching the blush across her face. </p><p><em> We're getting too domestic, </em> thought Azula, as an idea struck her. </p><hr/><p>"If you wore more clothes I would be able to mark you elsewhere," she said dripping red wax onto his thighs and watching them tremble, "as it stands I'm going to have to paint your cock," With that, she poured the rest of the wax onto his abdomen and lit another candle. </p><p>He was breathing heavily. Azula reached down and gently massaged his balls, letting them swell and press against the rope. </p><p>"Princess," he hissed. </p><p>"Shush. The wax isn't ready yet, and neither is <em> this,</em>" she said, pointedly brushing her nail against the slit of his cock." </p><p>Then she knelt and pressed a kiss to the tip.</p><p>"Azula!" </p><p>"If you struggle too much you'll create rope burns," she warned, flicking her tongue. "People will notice." </p><p>He made a strangled sound in his throat  and Azula moved her mouth away so that she could view his balls as they bounced and bulged against the rope. </p><p>'This is <em> cruel</em>," he whined. </p><p>"If you want, I could stop—</p><p>"No!"</p><p>—and add the wax now." she continued, wrapping her hands around his cock. </p><p>His eyes darted to the table at the wide pooling red candle. </p><p>"What were you originally planning?" he asked. </p><p><em> I'm planning on having my father slay you, </em> thought Azula, idly tracing a vein. </p><p>Aloud, she said, "I wanted to tease you and have you come while I painted your cock with wax. Red is such a pretty color on you." </p><p>He took a deep breath. "Okay."</p><p>She looked up in surprise before flattening her expression. "Since you have a prior engagement, if you don't come in time then you'll have to go as you are, albeit with clothes." </p><p>His brows knit together. "With the rope?"</p><p>"Yes. And a hard-on," said Azula, before tilting her head to the side and squeezing her hands around his cock. "How big are you?" </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Compared to others...are you...impressive?" </p><p>He shrugged, a wry smile gracing his face. "Do I seem impressive?"</p><p>"You seem insufferable," she retorted, bringing one hand down to caress his balls, making him jump. "Yes or no, Avatar?"</p><p>"Yesss," he hissed as she gently scratched his balls along the rope. </p><p>Azula looked at his cock and frowned in consideration before placing the glistening head between her lips. </p><p>"If you call me Kitten," she warned, "I'll stop."</p><hr/><p><em> He doesn't taste bad, </em> thought Azula as she lapped at his precum. He didn't taste good either, at least not good enough that she would bury her tongue in his juices as readily as he does with her pussy. Perhaps she was simply not tasting enough. </p><p>Azula swirled her tongue around his head and stroked her hand along his cock, letting him pool into her mouth, before swallowing. </p><p>She licked her lips, contemplating as she listened to his cries. </p><p>Azula decided that while she didn't mind the taste, she certainly loved the sounds he made.   </p><p>"Need a break?" She innocently asked, keeping her mouth close so he could feel her breath. </p><p>He made a garbled sound and Azula patiently waited.  </p><p>"<em>Yes,</em>" he panted. </p><p>Azula let go of his cock and eyed it appraisingly as she rested her head on his thigh. </p><p>She wasn't foolish enough to attempt to take him into her mouth, at least not without more time. She couldn't close her hand around him comfortably and the Avatar was irritatingly proportionate. </p><p>"Okay. I'm good."</p><p>Azula reached out to peel the red wax dotting his thighs, melting it in some cases so that it would pool into a sensitive juncture she would then scrape against with her nails. </p><p>His breathing quickened. </p><p>Azula pressed her fingers against the underside of his balls, gently flicking them up and down, when a thought struck her. </p><p>"Avatar would you...<em> like it </em> if I pressed your penis into my boobs?"</p><p>"I think so," he said, tilting his head. "I would also very much like to come. Please and thank you."</p><p>Azula laughed. "Nice try, Avatar. You should have thought of that beforehand."</p><p>"...I like your laugh." </p><p>Azula pointedly did not look up. She focused instead on maneuvering his cock between her breasts.  </p><p>He felt warm and sticky, and Azula winced as the rope around his base brushed against her sore tits, but he didn't feel <em> bad </em> nestled between her boobs. </p><p>Azula pressed herself against him some more until she could reach out and brush his cock with her tongue. </p><p>He moaned, and Azula repeated the gesture until she was bathing his cock head with her spit. </p><p>"Please may I call you Kitten," he groaned through gritted teeth. </p><p>She licked her lips, breaking the trail of spit between them, and softly blew on his cock. "Thank you for reminding me about the wax," she teased, standing up.</p><p>He did look good in red. </p><p>Azula held the candle in her hand. The wait was to build suspense, as a firebender she could heat the wax as she pleased and she did so, heating the wax some more before lifting the candle above his head. </p><p>"Don't move," she warned, tilting the hot wax slowly dripped onto the arrow on his forehead.  </p><p>He tensed and scrunched his eyes shut. </p><p>"Don't leave a mark," he said as a reminder but it came out sounding like a plea.</p><p>"I think you'd like it if I did," said Azula.</p><p>He said nothing in response. They both knew it was true just as they both knew she wouldn't risk exposing their secret.</p><p>She moved and heated the wax some more before letting it cascade down his chest in ruby red pearls. </p><p>"<em>Aang</em>." </p><p>He opened his eyes, his pupils dilated. </p><p>Azula placed her mouth close to his chest and softly blew on the wax, feeling him tremble beneath her. </p><p>She would miss this. </p><p>Azula brought her nails up and slowly scratched at the wax, before pressing the candle to the inside of his thighs.</p><p>He kicked out his legs. Azula smirked as he futilely struggled, the wax pooling around his leg, and she copied the action onto his other thigh before placing the candle on the chair, right between his legs and uncomfortably close to his penis. </p><p>Silently, she reached out and dragged her nails under the drying wax, peeling it off his body. Then she tugged on the rope around his cock, loosening it a fraction, and pumped her hand up and down his cock. </p><p>He moaned softly. </p><p>Azula moved her hand further down until the side of her hand brushed against his ball sack. She moved to brush her thumb against the sensitive skin before moving her hand to the underside of his balls, fondling them. Carefully, she began to squeeze. </p><p>He took in a sharp breath.</p><p>Azula stilled. “Too much?” she asked.</p><p>Aang shook his head, his body trembling. “How did you get so good at this so quickly?” he wheezed.</p><p>The corners of Azula’s mouth tilted upwards. She squeezed his balls again, watching his muscles bulge, as he flexed against the rope. </p><p>“I like your cock,” she softly murmured as he pulsed in her hand, before raising her voice and answering with, “It’s not difficult to figure out.” </p><p>Azula then withdrew her hand and stood up. Lazily, she lifted the candle to his eye level, before tapping the base and draping more wax along his hip and pubic region.</p><p>Aang bit his lip and trembled slightly. </p><p>Azula pressed a kiss against his jugular, before raising his chin.</p><p>"Watch me, Aang." </p><p>She tipped the candle.</p><p>
  <em> Ah! </em>
</p><p>Wax splattered against his cock. </p><p>He started twisting, trying to avoid the hot drops, and Azula brought the candle closer as punishment; dripping red stripes around his shaft like a candy cane. </p><p>"A-Azula," he moaned. </p><p>She paused, letting him relax minutely, before pouring the rest of the wax over his cock head.</p><p>He thrashed in his binds, but Azula didn't let up until she had encased the head of his cock in a burning red shell. </p><p>"I believe it's time for your meeting," she said, blowing on his cock and noting with approval that his erection hadn't flagged in the slightest. </p><p>Aang hung his head and groaned. </p><p>"There, there," she said, tightening the bow, "I'll remove the wax, you just have to keep the rope."</p><p>"Around my wrists?" </p><p>"No, only your chest and cock..." she trailed off, staring at his unbound hands. The ones she had tied herself. </p><p>She glared at him and yanked the wax off his cock in a single tug. </p><p>"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?"</p><p>"For being insufferable," she grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has:<br/>- semi-public sex<br/>- rope bondage (very mild)<br/>- oral sex (male &amp; female)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soreness she felt every time the fabric brushed against her tender breasts, along with the ache between her legs, reminded her of Aang.</p><p>It also made her cross her arms over her chest and walk with a slight limp, which helped with her disguise. </p><p>Azula made her way into the crowd. She wasn't worried about her brother recognizing her, if it wasn't for the scar she made on his chest she would have half expected Zuzu to forget about her entirely. No, her target was Aang. </p><p>She waited for his eyes to find her and smirked when his mouth dropped open. </p><p>One last exchange before her father returned to glory. </p><p>She waited for the Avatar to begin his part of the speech before moving closer. </p><p>He stumbled over his words; all because she was wearing his shirt. </p><p>Azula chuckled and stepped behind a stranger, making Aang dart his eyes. </p><p>"Thank you Aang," said her brother, before addressing the crowd, "Any questions?" </p><p>The Avatar frowned but didn't say anything, choosing to remain polite. She was going to make him regret that choice. </p><p>Azula stepped back into view, letting her hair fall across her face in case her dear brother did glimpse her and think that the woman wearing Air Nomad clothing could possibly be his sister. </p><p>In all likelihood, he probably believed she was dead. </p><p>Azula discarded the thought and waited for a question to be directed to the Avatar.</p><p>A woman in surprisingly similar clothing stepped forward and bowed before demurely asking—<em> oh this was too good. </em></p><p>Azula pulled her shirt down, letting him see her nipples strain against the fabric. She then reached up, pushed her hair to the side, and moved the shirt so it bared her shoulder in case he was still under the wrong impression that she was wearing something underneath. </p><p>"Avatar Aang?" asked the woman.</p><p>The Avatar closed his mouth and audibly gulped. "I'm sorry," he said, "Could you repeat the question?"</p><p>"Of course. My question was: When can we expect more airbenders to be brought into this world?"</p><p>Aang rubbed his neck, his hand lingering over where Azula knew rope had been bound against him. </p><p>She imagined he would be uncomfortable considering her presence, the questions, and the rope pressing against his skin. </p><p>However, she wanted to push him further. </p><p>As he gave a noncommittal answer, Azula whispered into the ears of strangers and grinned as gossip spread through the crowd like wildfire. </p><p>The Avatar looked quite nervous. </p><p>"I think we should—"</p><p>Azula shook her head.</p><p>"—answer more questions," said the Avatar with a sigh and sending a doleful look her way. </p><p>Really, you'd think she was torturing him. </p><p> Azula stood in the front and absentmindedly played with the hem of her shirt while she waited for the next question to be asked of the Avatar. </p><p>A man stepped forward and bluntly asked, "Are the rumors of you underperforming in the bedroom true?"   </p><p>Azula snickered into her hand as the Avatar sent her a vicious glare.</p><p>"No," he answered, "that was a rumor started by a mean-spirited kitten." </p><p>
  <em> He was so going to pay for that.  </em>
</p><p>A young girl stepped up and, in between giggles, asked, "Are the rumors of you <em> overperforming </em> true? Do you have a harem of secret lovers?" </p><p>Then again, sometimes the best revenge was one she didn't have to serve. </p><p>Azula openly laughed at the affronted, slack jawed expression on his face and his resounding, "No!"</p><p>
  <em> If only they knew.  </em>
</p><p>Of course, Azula wasn't there to solely laugh at the Avatar's expense; that was merely an additional benefit. She was here because at the end of the meeting he and her brother will stand and pose in front of a torch, and it would be a shame if the Avatar wasn't fully on display. </p><p>Azula brought her hand up and circled her thumb around a nipple before gently holding it between her fingers. </p><p>She saw him fidget in his chair. </p><p>Flashing him a smirk, she pinched and pulled at the nub, fondling herself, before letting go and twisting her other tit. </p><p>She saw his Adam’s apple bob. </p><p>Azula dropped her hands only to brush them over her body as she stretched her arms in a long, drawn out yawn. </p><p>The same man stepped forward again, "Avatar Aang, forgive me if I'm being prudent but can anyone corroborate your claim of not being bad in bed?" </p><p>The Avatar stared at her and Azula shrugged in response and mouthed the words "Not my doing." </p><p>The Avatar sighed. "Can we please keep all personal questions to ourselves?" </p><p>He looked at her and rolled his eyes, bringing a fond smile to her face that was soon joined by a mischievous gleam in her eyes as the questions began to slow down. </p><p>Azula's hands drifted lower, pulling at the edge of her shirt. Then, making sure he was watching, she brought the shirt up slightly and placed her hand underneath. Slowly, making sure he could see the imprint of her hand, she brought it up to her breast and squeezed. </p><p>He pressed his mouth into the palm of his hand, pretending that he was only resting his chin.  </p><p>Azula saw him cross his legs. She smirked and repeated the motion with her other breast before softly jiggling them up and down. </p><p>He curled his hand into fist and pressed it against his mouth. </p><p>"Avatar Aang, it's time for you to—"</p><p>Azula removed her hands and crossed her arms over herself as the Avatar stood up. </p><p><em> Impressive indeed. </em> </p><p>Azula stepped back into the now tittering crowd.</p>
<hr/><p>Aang stepped down from the stage and as Azula saw his stormy eyes, she wondered whether he would take her then and there. </p><p>Her thoughts were dashed when a similarly dressed group of girls surrounded him. </p><p>"Avatar Aang," said one of them, fluttering her eyes and stepping too close to him,  "We, Air Acolytes, would like to discuss—"</p><p>"He has a prior engagement," snapped Azula, stepping forward. </p><p>"I do?" asked Aang, peering at her with interest and holding a charming smile.</p><p>Azula's lips curled. "I could have been mistaken." </p><p>The smile dropped into a pout which garnered no sympathy from Azula. If he wanted to tease her then he should be prepared to face the consequences. </p><p>Azula idly turned her back on him, smirking when she heard his footsteps. </p><p>She wasn't expecting him to be so brazen as to place his hand on the small of her back. </p><p>"Be more subtle," she hissed. The words dying in her throat as she saw the look on his face. </p><p>"We'll be using the meditation room," called Aang to the Air Acolytes, shepherding her away. </p><p>"Eager, aren't we?" teased Azula. She felt his hand drift lower. "Behave."</p><p>"You started it Princess," he whispered, but his hand strayed no further. </p><p>Azula scoffed in response. "You enjoyed it." </p>
<hr/><p>Enjoyed it indeed. </p><p>Azula barely had a moment to glance around at the inside of the meditation room before she was pushed against the wall, his hot mouth pressed against hers and his hands pawing at her clothes. </p><p><em> Eager, </em> thought Azula, rubbing her thigh against him and feeling his cock through layers of clothes. He shoved his hands into her pants, sliding under her garments to give her ass a squeeze. She gasped, and he used that opportunity to reach his tongue further into her mouth, and kneaded her ass until she moaned. </p><p><em> A breath. </em> </p><p>"You're going to bruise my lips, Avatar," she said, before placing her hands on his chest and firmly pushing him back. </p><p>He whimpered. Actually whimpered. </p><p>"Strip," commanded Azula, openly grinning with power when he hurriedly complied. </p><p>Azula watched with wry amusement as Aang disrobed. She laughed as his cock sprung into the open, pretty bow and all. He blushed. . </p><p>"Don't remove it," said Azula, running her hands over his body and admiring her handiwork.The red rope stretched taut across his chest and looped around his bobbing erection in a neatly made bow</p><p>He groaned. His cock flagging in protest.  </p><p>"Such a lovely shade of red," she cooed before lightly running her nails </p><p>over his firm stomach. </p><p>Quite well put together, aren't you? thought Azula, admiringly, as she ghosted her nails down the sides of his sotmach before reaching around to give his muscular ass a responding squeeze. </p><p>"Azula" he hissed, his voice exceedingly desperate. </p><p>"Avatar," she said calmly, licking her lips, "If I let you come now, will you be able to come again?"</p><p>His eyes grew dark. "You'll be limping," he promised. </p><p>"Mmh.”</p><p>Azula tugged at the bow, drawing forth a yelp, before kneeling down to place a kiss on his cock. </p><p>He hissed.</p><p>She polished the head with her thumb while she loosened the ropes around his shaft and balls. Precum oozing off his cock as she worked. Azula licked her thumb. <em> Not bad, but, </em> she thought, as she saw the naked desire on his face, <em> perhaps it's more about power. </em> </p><p>Azula tapped at his balls, swaying them forward so that she could place kisses joined with little licks and nibbles. </p><p>"<em> Kitten </em>" he moaned just as Azula was debating on how much of his ball sack she could stuff into her mouth. </p><p>She flicked her nails against his balls instead, making him shiver. </p><p>"And here I was thinking of letting you come into my mouth," she said, standing up to loosen the knots across his chest marginally.</p><p>He clenched his jaw instead of answering so Azula wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss against his jugular, her teeth pressing against the vein. </p><p>"Would you like that?” she whispered, “Answer me Aang."</p><p>He exhaled deeply from his nose."I think we both know I very much would," he said through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Quite a sassy remark from someone with a bow around his cock," retorted Azula, but she took pity on him and knelt once more. </p><p>She tugged at the rope around his balls, moving his cock until it met her mouth in a wet kiss. He shuddered, precum oozing in a steady stream from his tip. Azula lapped at it as she pondered the best way to proceed. </p><p>She slid her fingers underneath the bow to press against the tender skin, and curled her fingers between his balls and the rope. She parted her lips and brought him closer. He placed his hands on the side of her throat in response.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" He asked, rubbing circles into the sides of her neck. </p><p>Azula moved his cock away from her mouth and eyed it critically. "I can fit the head into my mouth," she said with finality before moving back. "If you shove I will bite it off," she warned. </p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Azula gently placed the head in her mouth, feeling the weight and spongy texture, only to move back in alarm as it jumped in her mouth.</p><p>The Avatar bit his lip. Likely to hold back laughter noted Azula with a flash of embarrassment.</p><p>She gave his balls a warning squeeze, before placing her other hand along his shaft and guiding him back to her mouth. </p><p>Azula pressed her tongue against the underside, her lips wrapping around the ridge, and had just managed to coax the head of his cock comfortably into her mouth, when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>She stilled, tasting precum as he gushed along her tongue. </p><p>"Avatar Aang?" called a female voice from behind the door. </p><p>He clasped his hands on the back of her neck. "Yeah?" He groaned out. </p><p>"May we come in?"</p><p>He hummed and moved a hand to cup Azula's face. "No," he said, pressing his palm against her cheek. "I'm doing a special airbender technique," he elaborated, bringing his other hand up and squishing her face in between them. "You can't open the door but I can talk to you through it." </p><p>Azula glared at him and he stopped playing with her face to tickle the underside of her chin. </p><p>She softly suckled as the lady on the other side of the door prattled on. Tasting him, but not quite sure if she could swallow around his meat. Semen pooled into her mouth. In an attempt to move the liquid to the side; Azula swiped her tongue against his cock. </p><p>"Sorry," he half whined, "Can you repeat that?"</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes at his behavior before deciding to do the same with her tongue, rolling it in a tight, circular motion against his cock. </p><p>"I'm close" Aang whispered, and then, "may I?"</p><p>She hummed in affirmative, causing him to take in a sharp breath of air. </p><p>"Avatar Aang, are you okay?" asked the voice. </p><p>He didn't bother to respond. Instead, he dragged his cock back until the slit of his cock was pushed firmly down onto the very tip of her tongue. </p><p>Azula moaned around his cock, causing him to let loose a stream of curses. </p><p>"Avatar Aang?"</p><p>"I need to be left alone!" He called back before spilling into her mouth with a long groan.</p><p>The Air Acolyte on the other side of the door responding with some gibberish neither of them cared to pay attention to. </p><p>"Yes. I got it. Thank you," called out Aang, before reaching down to tug on the remaining rope. </p><p>Azula batted his hands away and let his cock plop out of her mouth as she stood up. </p><p>She paused. Contemplating. The taste wasn't <em> bad </em>. </p><p>Azula opened her mouth, letting him see the sticky liquid, before slowly swallowing.</p><p>Only to be taken by surprise as the Avatar charged, and effortlessly pinned her to the door. He lifted her up until her thighs rested on his shoulders, and clasped his hands down firmly on her legs. </p><p>"Eager, aren't we?" mocked Azula.</p><p>His grip tightened.</p><p>"You have no idea," he mouthed against her trousers before ripping them down the middle with his teeth.</p><p>"Aang!" She scolded in a heated whisper, mindful of the building's occupants. </p><p>"There are extra Air Acolyte pants you can wear," he said before lifting her underwear off her hips, sliding them down, and burning them to ash, "and you don't need to wear these."</p><p>Azula dug her heels into his back. "You're being quite bold, <b>Avatar</b>."</p><p>He didn't say anything but Azula could have sworn there was a glint in his eyes.</p><p>Aang lifted the hem of her shirt slightly then plunged his tongue into her pussy with a smirk.</p><p>Azula tried to keep quiet as the sound of his sloppy wet thrusts reached her ears. He brought his tongue out, circled her entrance, and then placed his tongue broadly against her and roughly licked at her heat.</p><p>Firm strokes up, a kiss on her clit, and open mouthed suckling all the way back down till he reached her entrance and then he lazily began plunging his tongue in and out of her again. </p><p>Azula moaned around her knuckles before gasping, "Who's the ah! K-Kitten now?"</p><p>He laughed; the pleasant vibrations making her release a rush of juices which the Avatar lapped without shame. </p><p>"I'm sorry for being bold earlier, Princess." He murmured into her heat.</p><p><em> My title is not a pet name! </em> </p><p>He tugged her hand away from her mouth and pressed two digits into her mouth. </p><p>She glared at him, pressing her teeth into the skin as a warning. </p><p>"Listen," he said, before placing a kiss on her clit and resuming his strokes. </p><p>Azula's face flushed red as she heard, amongst the too loud lapping, the soft mewl like sounds coming out of her mouth. She pressed her tongue against his fingers, hoping to muffle the sound.</p><p>He removed them in response. Reaching down, he brushed the now wet digits against her folds. </p><p>"You're forgiven," she hissed, kicking at his shoulder and tugging at the ropes until he moved his mouth away and let her touch the ground.</p><p>She kicked her trousers away and had grasped her shirt when Aang placed his hand on hers and, with a beseeching look, asked her to keep the shirt on.</p><p>Azula obliged, reaching out to rest her hands on his pecs and admiring the way the ropes accentuated his muscles. She then flicked his stubbornly-less-sensitive-than-hers nipples before glancing up at him.</p><p>"You look good in my Nation's colors," she said, massaging his chest. </p><p>"As do you," he murmured, wistfully running his hand through her hair before turning her around.</p><p>Aang placed his hand on the door and pressed himself flush against her, his cock sliding against her folds and squeezing between her wet thighs. </p><p>Azula kissed the back of his hand before throwing a questioning look over her shoulder.</p><p>He pulled at her shirt back until it was pressed tight against her skin and leaned forward. His chest pressed against her back, pushing her tender tits against the wooden door, and his arm placed between the door and her mouth. </p><p>"They don't know who you are," he whispered, distracting Azula from the heat radiating off his chest. "It's alright if they hear you."</p><p>He paused. Waiting. </p><p>"...only if you stop calling me that pet name," said Azula at last. </p><p>"No," he said immediately, rocking his body, and his cock against her. </p><p>Azula twitched before furiously biting down on his arm.</p><p>He didn't even have the courtesy to flinch. Instead, Aang mouthed the side of her neck and softly, reverently, whispered, "<em> My </em> Kitten," sending a thrill of something through Azula that felt a lot like channeling lightning. </p><p>Azula let out a long moan before turning to nip at his red tinged ear. </p><p>"Put it in, Avatar," she said, not lowering her voice and watching, with amusement, as his face turned more red. </p><p><em> Honestly, this was </em> <b> <em>your</em> </b> <em> idea. </em></p><p>He angled his cock and, if anyone missed her moans, then they would have surely heard the loud sound of his hips slapping against her ass as he brutally thrust into her. </p><p>Azula's nails dug into the wooden door. The Avatar’s deep, unrelenting pace echoing in the empty room over her moans. Her tits rubbing against his shirt and the harsh wooden surface on every stroke. She was drooling against his arm. </p><p>He turned her around abruptly with airbending. Azula blocked his mouth from reaching hers. "Dirty," she panted as he rutt against her, not letting her forget his cock for a single second.</p><p>A circular motion with his arm and a water pouch from who knows where in the room flew into his hand. He downed it, swirling the water in his mouth, swallowing before taking another gulp and breathing out a steam, making her shirt cling. He repeated the gesture until her shirt was soaked, and then he opened his mouth for inspection.</p><p>"Gah?" He asked. </p><p>
  <em> Good? </em>
</p><p>Azula nodded, taking the water pouch and rinsing her own mouth before pouring the remaining water over him. Droplets clinging to his firm chest in between the red rope. He bent down immediately when she was done, but instead of kissing her mouth, he wrapped his lips around the nipple poking through her wet shirt. </p><p>He rapidly sucked her tit. Azula tried to rock her body against him but she was still firmly pinned against the door so, in frustration, she let out a desperate, high-pitched, not-quite-whine. </p><p>
  <em> Was that giggling on the other side? </em>
</p><p>Her ears burned crimson. </p><p>"Are you made of stone?" snarled Azula. She twitched against him, causing him to shiver and send her an incredulous look while suctioning the water off her shirt. </p><p>"You're hardly reacting," she complained as he slowly grinded against her, the friction not enough to quell the ache between her legs. </p><p>"Monk," he helpfully supplied before moving to mouth at her other nipple. </p><p>"I doubt every Air Nomad was like this," said Azula without thinking. The words hung in the air as he nibbled at her shirt.</p><p><em> I shouldn't have said that, </em> thought Azula, <em>not when my blood is the reason there's only one Air Nomad left, </em> and then, <em> Why does it matter? He'll be dead soon enough. </em></p><p>Two taps on her thigh brought Azula out of her thoughts. She looked down at Aang, whose lips had unlatched and left wet spots on her shirt.</p><p>He looked at her curiously and said, "you're going to leave marks."</p><p>Azula unclenched her hands, not realizing till then that she was pulling on the rope. She winced upon seeing the small rope burns on his skin.</p><p>"Serves you right for parading around half naked all the time," she said. </p><p>"Jealous?" He whispered into her ear, before dragging his cock against her pussy and slowly breaching her inner walls. </p><p>"Envious," she corrected, toes curling at the sensation of being filled.</p><p>They both groaned once he was fully seated.  </p><p>"I wasn't exaggerating," he said, wiggling his hips, "I could bury myself in you for days."</p><p>Azula was too busy trying to hold back a moan to reply. </p><p>He circled his hips, a torturous motion that had Azula biting her lip, before slamming back into her and filling the air once more with the sound of skin slapping on skin. </p><p>His cock stroked her from the inside, making her quiver with every brush, like he was painting a masterpiece. An artwork of ecstacy. </p><p>Azula pressed down on him, gripping his cock so securely that she was sure her body qualified as his shrine.</p><p>She was close. Aang pursed his lips—</p><p>"Where’s the Avatar?"</p>
<hr/><p>Oh how Azula loathed her brother in that very moment. </p>
<hr/><p>A flurry of wind and their clothes were pushed out of sight and they were suspended against the high ceiling on a sphere of air.   </p><p>"Aang?"</p><p>Said Air Nomad rocked his hips as her brother walked into the room. Azula muffled her mouth against Aang's shoulder as her brother, mercifully, did not look up. </p><p>She shot him a glare when he repeated the motion. Directly below them, Zuko engaged in conversation with someone who she could only presume from her vantage point was an Air Acolyte. </p><p>Aang reached down with one hand to spread her folds. </p><p>"What are you doing?" she hissed. </p><p>"I don't mind if they know," he said, massaging her with his fingers until she was dripping around his cock.</p><p>Azula clasped her hand around his wrist and he responded by bobbing the sphere up and down so that he dipped into her with shallow thrusts.</p><p>She bit back a groan and he then adjusted himself, angling himself so that she sunk deeper,  before reaching around with both hands to spread her further, baring her to any who dared to look up . </p><p>Azula looked down and watched with muted horror as a long string of fluid fell down directly onto the Fire Lord's crown. </p><p>Forget the plan, if they were discovered like this, she'd kill everyone then and there. </p><p>"If the Avatar returns, tell him I'm looking for him," said Zuko, mercifully oblivious, before walking out of the room.</p><p>Azula breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed, before wrapping her hands around Aang's throat. </p><p>"Have you lost your mind?" She hissed, applying pressure. </p><p>"I don't mind if they know," he repeated, doing nothing to remove her chokehold. </p><p>"You're ridiculous," she said, dropping her hands before she could leave a mark. "What if—mmph!"</p><p>He kissed her, drawing the breath from her lungs and no doubt swelling her lip. "I don't care," he whispered as they broke apart, before pulling her back to him. </p><p>"I care," she tsked into his mouth as she grinded against him.</p><p><em> I care too much </em>.</p><p>Azula parted her legs further and sunk down deeper before dragging herself up until her pussy was brushing his cock with the barest of kisses.</p><p>He used the air to pull her back in.</p><p><em> That's cheating, </em> she thought but she didn't complain. He was pounding her insides with well earned familiarity, bringing forth the beginnings of her orgasm.</p><p>Aang swelled inside of her, pulsing, throbbing, before he twisted the air around her once again, lifting her up off his cock before burying himself with a strangled yell.</p><p>Azula felt his hot load gush against her walls and she kept her eyes open, staring at his face even as she rode through her own waves of pleasure. There was something powerful, she supposed, in being able to bring the Avatar into such an animalistic state. </p><p>She squeezed down on him and felt him tremble as he released another gush of cum before  growing limp.</p>
<hr/><p>They stayed like that for a moment, her on his lap, settling into the afterglow, when he broke the silence.</p><p>"He misses you," murmured Aang. </p><p>Azula stopped idly tracing the Fire Nation insignia across his chest to shoot him a disapproving glower. "Don't talk to me about my family when you're wedged up inside of me."</p><p>She made no effort to move. If anything, him being late to his meeting was to her benefit. </p><p>Aang licked a long wet stripe up the valley of her breasts to the bottom of her throat and placed a kiss before speaking. "He never saw you leave our last encounter, and you've been quiet. He's worried that you're dead." </p><p>Azula rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed, making sure to tickle his neck with her breath. "He'll know I'm alive soon enough." <em> Tomorrow. </em> </p><p>Aang didn't press further. He knew by now not to inquire about her schemes. </p><p>
  <em> We really have been at this for quite some time haven't we? </em>
</p><p>Then again, Azula didn't know what the proper decorum was for sleeping with one's enemy. She didn't recall changing much and neither, she realized, had he. Yet, somehow, in the process they had started to <em> know </em> each other in ways outside of sex. </p><p>Personally, Azula blamed the Avatar. Privately, she will admit that her own sharp memory and needling played a part. However, <em> she </em> was storing the information for battle, whereas the Avatar was foolishly being friendly.  </p><p>She tried to pry herself off him but he had wrapped his arms around her, so instead she squirmed in his grip and gently pressed on his chest.</p><p>Aang only held her tighter, nuzzling into her neck in a way he knew would tickle. </p><p>"Aang," she said sharply. </p><p>"Mhmmm?" He hummed innocently, sounding quite pleased and far too smug. </p><p>
  <em> Cheeky. </em>
</p><p>Azula gave his shapely bottom a pinch, hoping it would prompt him into letting her go, but the grin he was pressing against her neck only grew in size. </p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes, resting against him for a few moments longer until the time came for them to part, and for her to put events into motion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has:<br/>- spanking (rough)<br/>- cock and ball torture (really mild)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A coup for her brother. A rematch for the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador. And a message for the Avatar. </p><p>"Father is waiting for you," she sing songed. </p><p>Aang stared at her, his eyes widening in shock. </p><p>She struck him a cold smile and he....returned it with a smaller one?</p><p>Azula glanced down at herself before cocking an eyebrow at him in disbelief.</p><p>The Avatar having an armor kink certainly threw a wrench into her vision of fear and subjugation. She had assumed his fondness was for that one set in particular and had thought nothing of donning a similar, but more detailed and better-fitted suit of armor. </p><p>"He already defeated Ozai once he can do it again!" shouted one of his peasant friends, snapping Azula back into the present.</p><p>"We'll see about that," said Azula,  directing an eye roll towards the Avatar. She stepped back and motioned for her father's forces, in case the Avatar's friends wrongly thought that they could take her down. </p><p>"What will you do when I win?" demanded Aang, as he and his friends parried their many opponents. </p><p>Azula launched a responding volley of fire before answering, coldly, "<em>If</em> you win, then I suppose I'll just have to murder you a second time and drape you across the throne room as a welcome mat."</p><hr/><p>Azula sat on the Fire Lord's throne and waited. She didn’t bother watching the fight; she already knew who was going to win.</p><p>But how like the Avatar to make his death an inconvenience. </p><p>Azula tapped her nails against the armrest.</p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.</p><p>Crossed her legs. Uncrossed them. Sighed, and let her mind drift back to the first time. </p><p>It was the Avatar's fault. Of course it was. A princess of her standing would never debase herself by viewing an enemy of her nation in such a light. <em>She </em>had been busy gaining allies, and making preparations to restore her Nation's honor. </p><p><em>He</em> was the one who got aroused.</p><hr/><p>Why, she wouldn't even have noticed, too focused on their fight,  if he hadn't swept her to the ground. Azula <em>was</em> going to counterattack. She had only paused for a moment, not quite comprehending, when the Avatar covered himself with both hands and made his <em>problem</em> all the more obvious. </p><p>"I didn't know you felt that way, Avatar," she had mocked. </p><p>"It's a natural bodily reaction," he bit back, but his face turned red, and he took a step back when Azula stood up.</p><p>She stepped forward, sensing weakness.</p><p>He took another step back, too embarrassed to remove his hands. </p><p>"Aw," she cooed, and saw his face flush further. "And here I was hoping it was for me."</p><p>There was a shift in the air. Azula had felt it before she ended her sentence. He froze and asked in the smallest voice,</p><p>"You were?"</p><p>Azula felt herself blush despite her best efforts. <em>"Of course not!" </em>she wanted to say, but Azula had waited too long to make a rebuttal, and the silence between them had grown awkward.  Thus, she elected to end the conversation with a punctuation of fire instead. </p><p>Their next encounter...it was his fault. As usual. The Avatar kept avoiding her gaze and fought not to win but to keep his distance. </p><p>Azula teased him with sly wordplay that made him falter in front of his friends. It was fun.</p><p>But it wasn't enough. </p><p>The teasing words eventually escalated into accidental brushes until Azula had used a moment of privacy in one of their battles to grind against his clothes before his friends caught up, forcing him to battle with a <em>significant</em> disadvantage; only for her to be plagued for nights thereafter with thoughts of going further.</p><hr/><p>So, with a belly full of butterflies and medical preventatives (taken twice, just in case) Azula <em>alluded</em> to the <em>possibility</em> of intercourse between them.  It wasn't a proposition, <em>per se,</em> but his sharp eyes deciphered her meaning quickly.</p><p>In all honesty, Azula expected him to decline. The Avatar had skirted around their inappropriate conduct; never addressing, never pushing, but also never rebuffing. Azula was prepared to disguise her offer as just another form of mockery.</p><p>She didn’t expect him to offer a time and place. </p><p>A cave with walls thick enough that no one could hear, filled with just enough light to separate themselves from the shadows.</p><p>A fitting place for a secret. </p><p>He laid on his back, red-faced and fully clothed with her hands around his throat, <em>control</em>, and was unable to make even a passing glance at her naked lower half.</p><p>Azula had decided then that even if she changed her mind, this would be a victory. Proof that the three nation hero was flawed; that their handsome symbol was nothing more than a man. </p><p>One of her hands traveled down to his pants. Brushing as it did so many times before at his clothed heat. Azula distracted herself from her thrumming heartbeat by pondering what insult she would say once she saw the Avatar's honor. </p><p>She pinched at his threads and then unceremoniously yanked down his garments, the insults dying in her throat.</p><hr/><p>"You want this," she stated, disbelief coloring her voice as a blush colored her face.</p><p>He had scrunched his eyes and nodded, his face more flushed than his cock. </p><p>Azula had let out a breath, the sound sharp and drawing the moment into a startling reality. </p><p>
  <em>Was she really going to do this?</em>
</p><p>Azula rubbed herself against his cock, feeling the warm silken flesh, and she shuddered. Heat pooling between her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Was he really going to let her?</em>
</p><p>She lined herself up to his cock, and lowered herself until she was wetting the tip. He made a sound as though she had carved her hand through his rib cage and grasped at his lungs.</p><p>She froze.</p><p>He placed his hands on the top of her knees, not bold enough to touch higher, and breathlessly said, "You don't have to."</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" She  asked and he had gripped her in response and defiantly replied, "Do you?"</p><p>Azula took in the feeling of his cock, felt his precum between her legs, and her pulse quickened. </p><p>He slowly slid his hands up until they rested precariously on her thighs. She didn't push him away.</p><p>Azula braced herself and pushed downwards. She had flinched at the initial intrusion but ignored the pain. The first time was supposed to hurt, wasn't it?</p><p>"<em>Wait!</em>"</p><p>She stilled and glanced down with disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>He was barely inside.</em>
</p><p>How did others <em>do</em> this? </p><p>"If I slide my fingers in, it may be easier," said the Avatar, politely. "May I?"</p><p><em>I'm making a fool of myself,</em> thought Azula before bitterly biting out a, "Go ahead," only to instinctively close her legs when his hands reached towards her opening.</p><p>Azula made a show of adjusting the placement of her hands around his neck before clearing her throat and spreading her legs. "Continue."</p><p>He pressed his palm against her heat and slowly moved his hand back and forth. Gently massaging her until he grew bolder and began stroking her inner lips with his nimble fingers. </p><p>Azula grew wet. Not surprising, considering what they were doing, but it was the first time Aang held evidence of her arousal. He brought his hand back and marveled at the sight, worsening the blush on her face.</p><p>"Any time now," she snapped.</p><p>Aang pressed his fingers against her entrance. Azula muffled a gasp as he gently pushed. </p><p>His finger slid all the way in; feeling all too big and not enough at the same time. </p><p>"Whoa," he said in awe.</p><p>Azula squeezed his neck. He began to remove his finger and she squeezed harder.</p><p>"Put the other one in," she whispered. </p><p>Carefully, he slid another finger to join the first.</p><p>Azula shuddered. </p><p>"Whoa," he repeated. </p><p>She could kill him then and there. Her hands were around his neck. He was distracted, but then, so was she. </p><p>He wiggled his fingers back and forth and Azula desperately wished she had another pair of hands to muffle her mouth. </p><p>As it were, she only had one pair of hands and they did nothing to save her dignity when he spread his fingers and his thumb accidentally brushed against her clit. </p><p>"<em>That's enough!</em>" she yelped, when he did it again. </p><p>He reluctantly removed his hand and Azula hurriedly pushed herself onto his cock. </p><p>
  <em>Let's see how he likes it.</em>
</p><p>The Avatar unabashedly moaned as she pushed past the head, but Azula scarcely had the time to bask in her victory.</p><p>The Avatar felt good.</p><p><em>Real</em> good.</p><p>Like a key fitting into a lock.</p><p>She removed one hand to cover her mouth as gravity helped push her down. </p><p>
  <em>There was so much of him.</em>
</p><p>Her knuckles brushed against her teeth as she stifled a moan.</p><p><em>I should stop,</em> thought Azula, as she sank down, pleasure threatening to defeat her dignity with every bit of cock. <em>Or maybe I should speed up.</em></p><p>She allowed herself a small groan as she slowly but surely stuffed herself full with his cock.</p><p>Her thighs were trembling when she finally seated herself. His hands had somehow made it to her hips, and they rested there as Azula focused on disguising her pants. </p><p>Then, although a part of her knew it was a myth, Azula pressed her hand against her stomach, trying to feel him.</p><p>She uttered the obvious, "You're inside of me,"  and at that, the Avatar let out a loud, heartfelt moan, and bucked.</p><hr/><p><em>Neither of them had lasted very long the first time,</em> recalled Azula with dry amusement. She rubbed her palms against the armrests and frowned at the entrance way. </p><p>Sokka. The other boy besides her brother. Didn’t Ty Lee say he was cute? She could— </p><p>No. </p><p>He had a girlfriend, and even if he survived the battle and was amiable to such an arrangement afterwards…he was the Avatar's companion. A downgrade from the Avatar himself.</p><p>Azula sighed. Perhaps her father will arrange a marriage for her. Someone reasonably competent. Both in and out of the bedroom. </p><p>
  <em>But would they be better than her Avatar?</em>
</p><p>Azula tightened her grip on the armrests and glared at the double doors. </p><p><em><strong>The </strong>Avatar. He wasn't hers, and it had to end this way eventually. There were no alternatives</em>—</p><p>The door burst open. </p><p>"<em>Aang?</em>"</p><p>The Avatar stood in the doorway and paused just long enough for his eyes to linger on her form.</p><p>"Your father's alive," he said before <em>turning his back to her</em>.</p><p>She could strike him down with lightning in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>How many times will I have to kill you before you stay dead?</em>
</p><p>"My father?" Asked Azula as her hands stayed gripped to the armrest. </p><p>He raised his arms and barred the doorway with slabs of earth. "He has a broken leg and no bending but other than that he's fine."</p><p>He turned back towards her and made a beeline to the throne. </p><p><em>There's hardly a scratch on him,</em> noted Azula with barely suppressed pride. She tried to flex her fingers but found herself rooted. </p><p><em>Shock? Is that why I can't move? </em>she wondered as he stepped closer. </p><p>Aang stood in front of her, and Azula found that she could not tear her eyes away. </p><p>"Why are you here?" She asked, relieved that at least she still had her voice. </p><p>His soothing voice did not make an appearance. Instead, he moved to cradle Azula’s face in his hand, and she found herself a statue. </p><p>His thumb stroked her cheek. The small movement alighting every one of her senses. </p><p>He opened his mouth. Paused. Hesitated. Looked down. Then back up. </p><p>"Do you want me to spank you over the Fire Lord’s throne?" He asked. </p><hr/><p><em>That’s not what you were going to ask,</em> thought Azula, but while she hadn’t planned to play out this particular fantasy of hers...there was no reason why they shouldn’t.</p><p>It wasn't the first time they had had sex after a battle while their respective forces recuperated; and if the Avatar was half the goody-goody he was purported as and he didn’t mind, then surely Azula couldn't be blamed for following in his moral footsteps.</p><p>Besides, defeat felt so much better with an afterglow. </p><p>Armor discarded, Azula stretched herself across his lap; the throne more cramped than she expected. </p><p>She tried to contort herself into a more comfortable position and he amused himself with kissing and caressing every swath of naked skin that came within reach.</p><p>"Do you mind?" Snapped Azula.</p><p>He mouthed at a spot down the side of her rib in response.</p><p>"<em>Aang</em>," she squirmed as he moved his mouth lower down, seemingly chasing every ticklish spot she had.</p><p>He reluctantly withdrew his mouth and Azula wasted no time in pulling his robes off.  </p><p>"Here," he said, chucking his pants off to join the rest of his garments and items on the palace floor. </p><p>Azula finally positioned herself until her chin was pinning his arm to the armrest and her ass raised high enough to make her glance at the barred doors in fear of being caught in such an embarrassing display of wantonness. </p><p>"Get on with it," she said, feeling heat creep up her neck. </p><p>Azula stiffened as she felt him splash cold water on her buttocks.</p><p>"You want it to hurt, right?" He asked, kneading her now wet skin. </p><p>"Yes," she said, flexing as she felt him blow a stream of cold air over her cheeks. </p><p>Azula yelped as he brought his arm down without warning, striking her with enough force to lurch her forward and brush her sensitive tits against the unforgiving metal throne. </p><p>"Too much?" He asked.</p><p><em>Pacifist, my ass,</em> thought Azula with venom. <em>That hurt!</em></p><p>She sucked in a breath, taking stock of the pain radiating in the shape of his handprint. </p><p>“No,” she said, burying her face back into the crook of his arm.</p><p>“No, not too much or no, as in you want me to stop?” </p><p>Azula glared at the tattoos marking his arm. “No, as in not too much. Continue.”</p><p>He struck the same cheek.</p><p>Azula gritted her teeth not because of the pain but for the lack of it. </p><p>“We’ve established that I like this,” said Azula, becoming momentarily distracted by his bicep. She pressed her face closer, feeling the muscle underneath, and sighed. </p><p>The peasant wouldn’t do. There was something far too erotic about drawing out the Avatar’s power. </p><p>Azula idly licked along a vein on his arm as Aang grappled with his emotions. </p><p>“What if I hurt you in a bad way?” he asked, sounding far too fragile for her liking. </p><p>She placed a feather-light kiss on the inside of his elbow and said, “I can stop you. Remember?” </p><p>
  <em>How could you forget? </em>
</p><p>A loud slap echoed in the otherwise silent room.</p><p><em>The water makes it hurt more,</em> noted Azula, her tits rubbing against his leg as she categorized the new sunburst of pain along her ass.</p><p>
  <em>You can do better. </em>
</p><p>She nipped at a ligament, and he drew his arm back; striking down on the same spot and drawing out a yelp. </p><p>Azula gingerly moved back into position, her ass burning after only two strokes. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before resuming. Laying blow upon blow on the same cheek in a dauntless pattern. </p><p>If she was half as theatrical as her brother, Azula might have thought of the spanking as retribution. The soreness in her pussy, the hickeys around her breasts, his symbol burnt into her bush, and now the bursts of pain against her ass; the spanking she was willingly debasing herself to over her father’s throne no less. All of it could be construed as self-inflicted punishment. </p><p>Azula covered her teeth with her lips and jammed her mouth over his muscular arm; determined not to make another sound even as she began squirming over his lap. </p><p>Aang cupped his hand, peppering in a blow that skimmed her skin and curled upwards; making her bottom jiggle before the pain settled in and burned like red hot coal.  </p><p>Azula knew that in her case it had nothing to do with the world outside of their shared moments. It was selfish; a selfishness they allowed each other. </p><p>It felt <em>good.</em> His hand striking her ass like a branding iron. The adrenaline mixed with hormones and tinged with shame as she willingly let him mark her ass.</p><p><em>The Avatar is spanking me,</em> thought Azula with a flush of heat. She closed her eyes and focused on the steady thrumming of his hand against her skin until she lost all sense of time.  </p><p>Azula was aware of the drool spilling past her mouth. Of blinking back tears as his palms steadily rapped against her skin. Half her backside was a myriad of pain. A burning canvas. </p><p>She felt him pause and slide his hand up between her thighs, brushing past her arousal, and wiping the sticky liquid on his bare knee. </p><p>Her body was trembling. </p><p>Aang gently rubbed his palm in circles against her sore ass, creating sweet, torturous friction, and Azula quietly wept in his arm. </p><p>He only struck one cheek, leaving the other untouched, for the moment, and it made the heat emanating from his spanking all the more pronounced. </p><p>She turned her sobs into a groan and removed her mouth from his arm to press a kiss against the drool lined spot.</p><p>“Continue,” she rasped, before swallowing and adding in a near whisper, “<em> please </em>.”</p><p>Azula gasped as the Avatar pinched a no doubt crimson cheek. </p><p>She shifted on his lap, turning to look over her shoulder, but he quickly twisted his arm to lock her head in place. </p><p>“Not yet, Princess,” murmured Aang, while softly caressing goosebumps into the back of her neck with one hand and brutally kneading her asscheek with the other. </p><p>Azula huffed then moaned as he took a handful of her ass and slowly began to squeeze. </p><p>She felt his teeth graze her burning skin and then she was screaming the last of her breath as he bit down. She squirmed despite herself, her body trying to get away from the sharp pain, and the small movement only made her ass throb with more pain. He sucked, once, twice, before slowly lifting his head and calmly bringing his hand down on the same spot in a light, stinging slap.</p><p>“Good?” he asked, giving the back of her neck a comforting squeeze. </p><p>Azula nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak as she felt herself drip dishonor over the throne. </p><p>Aang reached around and moved Azula until she was straddling his thigh. Her ass, a constant ache. He held her face in his hands and wiped her eyes while slowly rocking his leg. </p><p>“You’re a tease,” grumbled Azula, feeling far more shame for having tears in her eyes than for receiving a spanking over her father's throne.</p><p>Aang moved his hands down until they were supporting her breasts and he flicked her sore nipples side to side with his thumbs, making her twitch, but he didn’t answer her. </p><p>She watched as he steadily rocked his leg against her wet heat and cradled her breasts. The movement made her wince due to the throbbing pain that shot up her ass from the slight movement, and to the way he was expertly manipulating the tender canvas of her breasts.</p><p>He moved his thumbs to trace the spiral path of hickeys with the flat of his nail before returning to her protruding nipples. </p><p>He blew cool air across her sensitive nibs just as he heatedly grinded his leg against her, and even Azula would admit that the sound that escaped her mouth sounded suspiciously close to a mewl. </p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.</p><p>That was the last straw. </p><p>Azula reached for his cock— </p><p>“No,” said the Avatar, switching to bouncing his leg while continuing to methodically flick and rub her tits.</p><p>Azula turned her pout into a snarl midway. “Why not?” she demanded, “You’re at least partially aroused. Is something wrong with your penis? Are you—” she hissed as he changed back from bouncing to rocking, “Are you less of a man?”</p><p>“It’s called patience, Princess,” he said, nonplussed, and decided to bounce her higher on his thigh in-between rocks. </p><p>Azula moved to balance herself but Aang shook his head and blew her hands back down. He pinched her nipples between his fingers.</p><p>“I want an explanation,” she said as she felt herself near the edge of an orgasm and Aang switched into a slow rock peppered with small, circular bounces. </p><p>He dragged his nails across the tips of her nipples and used them to pull her closer.</p><p>Azula silently spilled over his thigh and felt his hands move to hold her face.</p><p><em>What are you thinking, Aang?</em> thought Azula as she saw him wear a familiar yet obscure expression.</p><p>She cleared her throat and the Avatar handed her his water pouch which she gulped from with a glare. “Answer me.”</p><p>He cocked his head to the side. “Not everyone can come multiple times,” he explained before adding, “And I like coming inside of you.”</p><p>A pity, thought Azula, staring at his engorged cock.  She handed the water pouch back to him and assessed her sore and tender bottom, wincing as she moved. </p><p>“Do the other one,” she demanded.</p><p>He nodded, a lovely blush blossoming across his face, and guided her until she mirrored her earlier position. </p><hr/><p>He pressed his left hand against her left cheek.</p><p>"I want it to be even," he explained, his voice tight. </p><p>Azula simply pressed her mouth against a new spot on his arm. </p><p>Aang took a swig of water before pouring the rest down her back, watching the rivulets form against the patchwork of hard muscle and soft skin of her back before running across her gorgeous ass and dripping down into her crack. </p><p>He was grateful that he had brought an extra water pouch. </p><p><em>Perhaps it will be enough to convince her to stay, </em>thought Aang.</p><p>The trailed his finger after a droplet and pinched the very edge, where crimson met the back of her upper thigh.</p><p>Azula flexed. The motion caused her ass to jiggle slightly.</p><p><em>This is wrong,</em> thought Aang as he lowered his head to lap at the recently made bite mark.</p><p>He shouldn't be keeping secrets from his friends. He shouldn't be fucking their enemy. </p><p><em>But,</em> Aang amended as he pressed a kiss against the mark and raised his hand, <em>they would understand eventually.</em></p><p>He felt Azula frown against his arm, and quickly brought his hand down. </p><p>He'd just have to settle for persuading her to linger.</p><hr/><p>His palm skirted the edge of her ass and Azula contemplated biting a tendon.</p><p>He brought his hand back and gave quick shallow slaps with his fingers, doing not much more than jiggling the flesh. </p><p>She withdrew her mouth to scold him and that was when he struck.</p><p><em> Airbending, </em> realized Azula, as a vicious slap had her jolt forward with a surprised squeak, <em> He’s using airbending to increase the strength and speed. </em></p><p>Aang went back to his quick shallow slaps as Azula analyzed the new sensation. </p><p><em> This pain is sharper </em> , decided Azula, <em> harder to ignore. </em> She tensed and he struck again. </p><p>Azula grit her teeth to keep from shrieking. <em> That had to be a bruise, </em>she thought, and she twisted only for Aang to grab her chin and begin wailing into her ass. </p><p>She panted as he swung his arm down again and again. Each slap catching the other just as the pain started to fade away. </p><p>Fresh tears pricked at the edge of her eyes so she moved to rest her forehead on his arm, the movement requiring her to lift her ass and rewarding her with another vicious slap. </p><p>He paused to cup her asscheek, lifting the flesh before letting it drop down. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” he asked calmly before repeating the motion with her other cheek. </p><p>Azula opened her mouth to answer only for him to place his thumb in her mouth and tickle the bottom of her chin. </p><p>“Answer me like a kitten,” he said.</p><p>Azula refused to make a sound. The Avatar massaged her ass, seemingly unbothered. Saliva gathered in her mouth. She swallowed, only for him to press his thumb further into her mouth until it was pinning her tongue down. </p><p>“Do you want to suck—” he began only for Azula to softly whimper and turn his words into a gulp.</p><p>She wrapped her hands around his wrist and hummed, snapping him out of his reverie. </p><p>“Do you want to suck my thumb,” he continued, “or shake your ass?”</p><p>Azula pretended not to hear him as she slowly heated up her hands while massaging his arm.</p><p>She maneuvered her mouth to nip at the fold of skin between his thumb and forefinger before removing his thumb from her mouth and turning to meet his glazed expression with a knowing look.</p><p>“That’s quite the fantasy, <em>Avatar</em>.”</p><p>“It’s not a specific one of mine,” he protested, clenching his jaw and drawing Azula’s attention towards his jawline. </p><p>She pounced. Wrapping her still warm hands around his neck and pressing open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck, her teeth grazing against his racing heartbeat. </p><p>“What are the specific ones then, <em> Aang,” </em>she whispered before nibbling the shell of his ear. </p><p>He opened his mouth. <em> There. That same hesitation. </em>  </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. His cock twitching as it pressed against her mound. </p><p>The words, <em>W</em><em>hat were you going to say? </em>warped around her tongue as Aang brought his hands further down and gripped her tender ass. </p><p>She felt him shiver as she squirmed against him, her naked breasts rubbing against his chest.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>Her words died in her throat as his hands burned. </p><p>Azula dug her nails into the side of his neck as she howled into his shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me when to stop,” he said.</p><p>She raked her nails down the nape of his neck in response. </p><p>“Azula,” he hissed, his hands growing hotter.</p><p>Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.</p><p>“What would your father say—”</p><p>“<em>Stop.” </em></p><p>She shuddered against him. Her juices once more staining the throne, the Fire Lord’s throne. </p><p>“I told you not to mention my family,” she growled. </p><p>“Too much?” he asked, dropping his hands.</p><p>Azula looked down at herself and blinked in surprise. Her ass was sore, almost crimson in color, and she would no doubt have to practice walking and sitting without wincing for the next week, but it wasn’t a blistered mass of raw and bleeding flesh. Even his hand prints were only as dark as the bite marks.    </p><p>It was perfect. He was perfect.</p><p>Azula rested her forehead on his shoulder and resisted the urge to scream.</p><p>“Too much?” he asked again. She shook her head, utterly spent. To add insult to injury, he was still erect; his cock a hot and heavy pole pressed in between them.</p><p>He handed her another water pouch and she took a sip, more to appease him than to quench a thirst, and watched as he methodically kneaded the salve into her tender bottom. </p><p>He had to have a harem. Never mind how improbable. It was the only explanation.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” she asked, keeping her tone light and her expression disinterested.</p><p>His brows knitted in confusion. “I’ve spanked you before,” he answered while moving his hands to cool the liquid with waterbending.</p><p>“Anyone else?”</p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p>“Simply making conversation, Avatar,” she stretched his title and watched his face carefully. He was remarkably easy to read and yet surprisingly difficult to get information out of. Azula could tell by the way he shyly snuck a peek at her boobs that his mind was still stuck on her question about his specific sexual fantasies, but she couldn’t push him into answering until he was ready. </p><p>That didn’t mean she couldn’t push at all.</p><p>She grasped his cock, causing his breath to hitch, and slowly circled her thumb against the glistening head. </p><p>“Tell me what you like, Avatar,” she demanded, pressing his hand against her breast and wincing at the soreness. He moved to withdraw his hand but she held him still and trailed her hand down his shaft.</p><p>Azula groaned in approval when Aang brought his other hand up and lightly scratched at the hickeys spiraling across her breasts. She dropped her other hand to join the one on his shaft, wrapping both hands around his cock, and tried to start some semblance of a rhythm. </p><p>He pinched her nipples. </p><p>Her rhythm faltered.</p><p>He alternated between flicking and pinching her nipples until they were perking against his chest. </p><p>She stubbornly squeezed and stroked his cock in response, releasing more precum, until her hands grew slick. She wiped them against his chest before reaching upwards and firmly holding his face in place. Her eyes bored into his. She waited. His cock rubbing against her.    </p><hr/><p>"I like seeing my marks on you," he whispered at last, dropping her gaze.</p><p>It was simply <em> unfair</em>.</p><p>Azula laughed loudly, the slight hoarseness to her voice making the sound all the more inappropriate. </p><p>"I gathered as much," she mused, curling against his chest.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t have him.  </em>
</p><p>But she didn’t want the moment to end just yet. </p><p>Azula pressed her teeth back against his neck, feeling his pulse quicken, and lapped at the area with her insistent tongue before moving to mouth at his collarbone.</p><p>"You're quite fond of symmetry as well," she said, feeling steady dewdrops of precum drape across her stomach, and lacking the desire to care. </p><p>He stiffened. She went for the kill. </p><p>“I’ll admit, you look good on my father’s throne.”</p><p>He came silently, his cum splattering against her, and Azula lingered on his blissful expression before dropping her gaze down to herself in disgust. The Avatar’s cum was starting to drip down and join her mess on the seat, another stain to add to the throne, and she moved to wipe it away—</p><p>He battered her hands away, still unable to meet her gaze, and began massaging his cum into her skin.</p><p>“Pervert,” she said, watching his face turn red. </p><p>Azula couldn’t mark him where others may see, so she drifted her hands downwards, over the crevasses of his hip. </p><p>“I don’t understand why you like being hurt,” he keened as she trailed her nails over his v lines. </p><p>She scoffed. Her eyes flickering between his face and his softening cock. </p><p>"You don't hit that hard," she said, highly aware that moments like this, where they talk to each other between rounds, were likely responsible for her father's second defeat.</p><p>"Still," he said, stretching his arms. </p><p>Azula shifted to the side and gently pet his cock. Contemplating.</p><p>
  <em>This is the last time.</em>
</p><p>"Do you want me to show you?" she asked, not looking up. </p><p>She heard him swallow.</p><p>"You wouldn't like physical force," she said, feeling him relax. </p><p>"I wouldn't like a spanking?" teased Aang. </p><p>She pinched his cockhead in response and made him jolt. </p><p>"If you must call it that," she said, casually ignoring his glare. </p><p>"Mean," he replied, reaching down to drag his fingers through her curls and creating a small flame along his fingertips to catch any hairs he missed the first time he brazenly burned the arrow into her pubic hair. </p><p>It was Azula's turn to have her glare be ignored.</p><p>She pressed her hand against his balls, categorizing the differences in texture and tension in them when his dick was soft.  </p><p>She cupped them, letting his ballsack sway on her palm.</p><p>"I think you'd like it if I used my nails here," she mused.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Azula froze. He had agreed far too quickly. "You'll let me castrate you?" </p><p>"No," he huffed, "And I know you won't."</p><p>"Do you now?"</p><p>He sighed into her hair and closed his eyes.</p><p>"We <em>are </em>enemies," pointed out Azula, and then, when she didn't receive a reply, added, "I could permanently end the future of Air Benders." </p><p>"I trust you," mumbled Aang without opening his eyes. </p><p>Azula did not want to think about trust, about Aang’s words, about the fact that she had lost control over this…<em>relationship </em> between them without realizing. </p><p>His body was warm, soft and firm in all the right places. Perfectly molded against her in some form of cruel cosmic irony. </p><p>Azula bit her lip, <em> he even smelled good </em>, and lazily palmed his cock with her other hand. His testicles began to swell as she continued to play with his prick. </p><p>She lifted his balls away from his body and cock, and felt his arm slowly snake around her waist. She tapped her nails lightly on them. His arm tightening around her in response. “Look at me or I’ll stop,” she said. </p><p>He glared, the effect diminished by his dilated pupils. </p><p>“You’re quite warm for an airbender,” continued Azula, nonchalantly, as she tickled her sharp nails against his sensitive nether region. “Don’t you agree, Aang?”</p><p>He let out a deep breath of air that ruffled her hair, and squeezed her closer to him. </p><p>Azula tutted and slowly closed her hand around his balls. </p><p>“That’s good,” he said, after a certain point where Azula was holding his balls tight enough to see the slivers of veins lining the delicate equipment. </p><p>She gradually pressed her nails into the tender skin until she felt the Avatar shiver. She paused, drew her nails down, scraping them along his balls, and feeling him jolt in response. Azula pressed herself closer to his chest, feeling the thump of his heart quicken as she brought her hand back to the underside of his balls and tickled the sensitive area with the tips of her nails.</p><p>She slowly dragged her nails towards his taint, pinching the flesh and hearing him whine,  before drawing them back towards her and continuing upwards along his shaft until she reached his knob. </p><p>His heart beat louder. </p><p>“You have a very nice chest,” commented Azula and she swiped her nail along his sensitive slit, feeling his cock jump in response.  “Firm and soft, you’d make a terrible sword,” she said, slowly repeating the gesture. </p><p>“You like my sword,” he said, breathless and disobedient. </p><p>Azula balanced the tip of her nail on the tip of his cock. </p><p>The Avatar held his breath.</p><p>She pushed down until the smallest point of her nail was in his slit and then she wiggled it through the bubbling precum.    </p><p>“There,” she said as his cockhead twitched and drooled, “Do you understand now?”</p><p>He moaned into her skin. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, withdrawing her nail and moving to bite his earlobe.</p><p>“Care to return the favor?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to split the chapter into parts. As always, let me know if you notice any general mistakes or have suggestions/crits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has:<br/>- unorthodox object insertion<br/>- tickling<br/>- pussy spanking (very mild)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Care to return the favor?" </p><hr/><p>Aang pressed kisses into her skin and mumbled, "What do you want?"</p><p>"For you to give in," she said, drawing his eyes forward and subjecting herself to a searching look that once again had her feeling as though she was missing something. </p><p>"Give in to what," he said quietly, and Azula was reminded of his power and the way he carried it; hidden, buried underneath his effortless charm and smile. </p><p>He was not smiling now, but he was looking at her as though she had something he wanted quite dearly. </p><p>"What do <em> you </em> want?" She repeated his question while racking her brains to find out what she had in her possession that could make the Avatar look at her like <em> that </em>. </p><p>Aang lifted her chin and pressed his lips against the center of her throat. He trailed his mouth upward, cradling the back of her head until he was pressed against the cusp of her throat. </p><p>Then he sucked. </p><p>
  <em>Is this all you want, Avatar Aang? To <strong>mark </strong>me?</em>
</p><p>She reached her hands out and gently pushed against his chest. He let go, moving his face to the side and nuzzling their cheeks together. </p><p>Azula resisted the urge to feel the new hickey on her neck. Judging from the sensation, she would have to avoid baring her neck to anyone until the mark healed. </p><p>She, instead, settled back across his lap and watched him with a calculating gaze as he silently lowered his head.</p><p>She watched the curve of his neck, took in the set of his eyes, and noted, with a pang of envy, the sleekness of his eyebrows.</p><p><em>He’s pretty,</em> thought Azula, as she mapped out the slightest of contours along Aang’s face as he closed his eyes to blissfully suckle her breast. </p><p>Azula let out a small breath as he sucked and teased her nipple with his tongue; lavishing the tip, coaxing her to stand at attention, and then firmly pinching her between his teeth and replacing the warm cavern of his mouth with a soft, steady stream of cold air.</p><p>"Mmmmm," she softly groaned.</p><p>Aang rubbed the palm of his hand against her stomach before trailing upwards to squeeze her unattended breast and jiggle it up and down as he continued his ministrations. </p><p><em> He really is pretty </em>, Azula decided with a note of finality, as the Avatar withdrew his mouth, a string of spit connecting his lips to her flushed and perky tit, and granted her a momentary reprieve before rolling the nipple between his fingers as he switched tits. </p><p>He slurped against her, his mouth latching on as he continued to squeeze and pinch with his fingers. </p><p>Azula couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure. She glanced downwards to see her hands pressing against the back of his shoulder blades. She purposefully dug into his back muscles and avoided his scar; rubbing the unblemished skin around it instead. </p><p>She took another moment to admire the poised muscle under smooth skin and the etherealness of his tattoos. </p><p>Guys didn’t like to be called pretty. Azula knew this from the way Zuko would always vehemently protest against the word when growing up. However, it was undeniably true.</p><p>Aang flicked her nose, dropping her out of her musings with a glare. </p><p>"What are you thinking?" He mumbled, unwilling to let go of his mouthful. </p><p>Azula hesitated, struck between the idea of calling him pretty to his face and the idea that the Avatar is unaware that other women have better sets. </p><p>"I was wondering what else you and a baby would have in common," said Azula. </p><p>"Hm," pondered Aang, removing his mouth to nuzzle his chin in her valley and alternating pinching and unpinching the tips of her nipples as he lost himself in thought. </p><p>"Do these lactate?" He asked, absentmindedly brushing his fingers against the hickeys.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>A flush of color raced across his face. Aang averted his eyes and Azula quickly amended her statement into, "Only if I was pregnant. Why?"</p><p>The color stretched to his neck and he gave her breasts a final squeeze before moving down to lap at her navel. </p><p>"You'd look good pregnant," he replied, laying a kiss against a spiral. </p><p><em>Is that a fantasy of yours? Pregnancy?</em> pondered Azula, as she admired the gentleness of his gaze against the cut of his jaw as the Avatar no doubt lost himself in thought. </p><p><em>Pretty. Attractive. Addicting.</em> No word seemed to encompass the fluttering of weakness in her chest that even the finest of art could never hope to coax out of her, yet the Avatar could as naturally as he breathes. </p><p>"Do you want to pretend that I'm pregnant?" Offered Azula, ignoring the thumping of her heart. "We could, <em> roleplay</em>." </p><p>He shuddered. "<em>No,</em>" he said, nipping her belly button to punctuate the finality of the word. "I don't want to pretend."</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, fondness turning into ire, "Then speak plainly, Avatar. What do you want?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"I'm already sprawled across your lap," said Azula, bluntly, reaching up to viciously twist his stubbornly-less-sensitive-than-hers nipples. </p><p>He barely flinched. <em>Jerk.</em></p><p>She moved to better straddle him, feeling his cock perk against her as she did, and her freshly spanked ass protested the movement with a wave of pain radiating in the distinct shape of the Avatar’s handprints.</p><p>As if on cue, Azula heard a whoosh of air and the sound of a container being opened. She braced herself, but couldn’t help but softly whimper as the cold liquid struck her skin. </p><p>“We should have done this earlier,” chastised Aang as he spread the cooling liquid. </p><p>Azula opened her mouth to protest but a pinch to her bottom had her fluttering her eyes. </p><p>“You,” she hissed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, “are far too <em>cruel</em>.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it cruelty,” said Aang, the mischievousness of his eyes betraying the nonchalant facade of his voice, as he spread his hands over her ass and pressed her closer to him. </p><p>“After all, I don’t think you want me to stop,” he said, with a slow squeeze, “and you’re making all of my favorite sounds.”</p><p>Azula audibly clicked her mouth shut. </p><p>Undaunted, Aang rubbed his thumbs in circles, massaging the salve into her skin, before continuing to pinch his way down to her thighs. </p><p>Azula gritted her teeth and Aang pressed his mouth against her ear. </p><p>“Also, your pussy is fluttering against my cock,” he said casually, as he began pinching his way up along the inside of her thighs.</p><p>“And what,” she replied, grinding against his cock, “are you going to do about it?”</p><p>He ran his hands up the curve of her ass and then Azula felt his arms wrap around her. </p><p>“Nothing until I’m fully hard,” he cheekily replied.</p><p>Azula glanced down in disbelief at his semi-hard member and gave his nipples another vicious twist. </p><p>“You are useless to me,” she huffed, noting the slight jump of his pecs this time. She heated her hands and gave them a firm squeeze. </p><p>“Sorry, Princess,” he murmured, bringing his hand up to idly play with her hair.</p><p>“Absolutely useless,” repeated Azula, pushing down against him, feeling his member twitch in response, and unabashedly groping his chest. She moved her hands down to feel his abdomen and glanced at his cock.</p><p><em> I should measure him for my own peace of mind, </em> thought Azula as she tested the firmness of his abs. <em> I </em><strong><em>refuse</em></strong> <em> to believe he’s below average. His testicles and ejaculation quantity are likely in the same range, surely those three variables are connected—” </em></p><p>Aang kissed her nose, bringing Azula out of her musings once more.</p><p>“What are you thinking of now?” he asked with a small smile that made Azula feel momentarily off guard. </p><p>“Nothing,” she said, not bothering to come up with a more believable lie. She felt his chest rumble as he held back laughter.</p><p>“Avatar,” she warned.</p><p>“Am I that big?” he teased, squeezing her closer still, “or are you just tiny?” </p><p>Azula gazed into his mirthful eyes with her most unimpressed look.</p><p>The corners of his mouth twitched. </p><p>"Being taller than me has made you more stupid," she stated, matter-of-factually. </p><p>Aang tickled the underside of her chin and Azula sighed and wondered if it was worth the effort to point out that not only was she currently taller than him in their current position, but also that he was <em> hardly </em> taller than her when standing, and that there was more than a distinct possibility that she was now taller than her older brother.</p><p>However, before Azula could give voice to her argument, the Avatar gracefully amended his statement with, "You're not tiny but you are shorter than me," and then had the gall to change the subject. </p><p>“Did you want me to return the favor here,” he asked, brushing her mound and picking up the threads of an almost forgotten conversation.</p><p>“If you burn the hairs <em>one more time,” </em>Azula trailed off, letting her threat hang in the air unspoken. </p><p>“I was thinking of spanking you with this,” Aang quickly amended, bringing his glider to his hand with a gust of wind. </p><p>"Would that be okay?" He asked, lightly tapping the metal staff against her red ass, "to spank your pussy with this?"</p><p>Azula took one look at his blank face and said, "How long have you had this fantasy?"</p><p>His expression broke. The Avatar averted his gaze and blushed as though Azula had just stolen his first kiss.</p><p>"I asked you a question," she said, not at all hiding her amusement.</p><p>"Not to spank you," he admitted with a defeated sigh.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>He scowled and stuck his tongue out at her. </p><p>"I'm just a bit confused," continued Azula with blatantly forced naivety, "Whatever did you want to do with that thing and me?"</p><p>"It wouldn't work," he said.</p><p>"I know," she cooed, "but what did you want to do?" Azula fluttered her eyes at him for good measure. </p><p>"You're mean," he grumbled, "I wanted to fuck you with it. Happy now?" </p><p>"Oh, Avatar! How uncouth!"</p><p>He leaned his head back and eyed her appraisingly. </p><p>"What are you thinking?" demanded Azula. "That staff is <em> not </em>going inside me."</p><p>"I know," replied Aang, "length aside, the mechanics are too sensitive. It could open up inside."</p><p>"Well, that's a pleasant thought," grumbled Azula. She moved to grind against him again, intending to get him hard sooner, but Aang locked her into place with his arm.</p><p>She scowled at him. He kissed it away. </p><p>"Out with it, Avatar,” she mumbled against his mouth. Azula paused to let him coax her tongue back into his mouth only to then abruptly break his kiss. “I <em>know</em> you're dawdling on purpose."</p><p>“I never know when we’ll meet,” he protested, but then relented with a, “It could fit inside of you, partially, without risking the mechanics if I coat it in water.”</p><p>Aang paused. “I’d also like to tickle you while it’s inside,” he added.</p><p>Azula said nothing solely to watch him squirm.</p><p>“I would only tickle you a bit, and this is how much would be inside of you at most.” He demonstrated with his staff. </p><p>She hummed in consideration, pressing her face against his neck and subtlety breathing in his scent.</p><p>It was one thing to know her father had lost to the Avatar, <em>twice. </em>It was another thing entirely to know he had lost to <em>Aang </em>. </p><p>But Azula didn’t want to think about that, and she was sitting in the lap of her favorite distraction.</p><p>“How do you want me?” she whispered against the shell of his ear and felt him shiver in response. </p><hr/><p>Azula craned her neck downwards to watch him bend the water.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” asked the Avatar for the fifth time.</p><p>Azula thought about saying,<em>Your cock is warmer,</em> but by now she was used to his particular brand of merculiarlity and so she laid her head back against his arm and let embers spark from her fingertips. Slowly, silently, she slid her fingers up and down her mound along the arrow he marked her with. </p><p>“I’m sure,” she calmly replied as he gulped. </p><p>She spread her legs further apart, wincing as her ass rubbed against the edge of the armrest, and leaned her head back to subtly follow the graceful lines of his bending back to his face. </p><p>Despite the ease of which the water obeyed the Avatar, his brow was furrowed in concentration, and Azula observed the length of his eyelashes as they framed his dark eyes even though she could not come up with a single reason why. </p><hr/><p>Azula gasped, her legs instinctively moving to close as she felt cold water brush against her core, but she stopped herself and kept her legs spread open.</p><p>“You okay?” asked Aang.</p><p>“You took me by surprise. That’s all.”</p><p>She shuddered as she felt the water <em> slither </em> against her heat. </p><p>“I’m going to make you wet with the water first,” explained Aang, and with a twist of his hand, Azula felt a tendril of water breach through.</p><p><em> Like a tongue, </em> thought Azula as she clenched and unclenched around the tendril, <em>A really long and fluid tongue. </em></p><p>“Good?”</p><p>She splayed her hand out against his abs, wanting to feel something solid.</p><p>“It feels weird Avatar,” she admitted.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Azula—”</p><p>“More.”</p><p>He flicked his hands and Azula felt two smaller tendrils lick around her folds.</p><p>She turned her head, sweat forming on her temple, and huffed against his bicep. “You know that’s not what I meant,” she whined. </p><p>The water <em> wiggled </em>inside of her before slowly withdrawing.</p><p>He chuckled against her frustrated groan. “I think you’re ready,” he said, pleasantly.</p><p>“More than ready,” she protested but it came out sounding like a plea. </p><p>He tilted his head assessingly, the water slowly wrapping around his airbending staff, and asked, “Is it the throne?”<em><br/></em></p><p>“Do you <em>really</em> want to compare fantasies?” growled Azula, pointedly rubbing her breasts and then her navel. “These markings are <em>obscene </em>.”</p><p>He brought his hand up to her side. Azula spared a moment to appreciate his one-handed mastery with waterbending only to squirm as he tickled around the spiral. </p><p>“I like them,” he said and Azula watched his cock plump up in agreement.</p><p>He rested his staff against her, letting the weight nestle between her legs, the sight of it somehow impossibly imposing. </p><p>She felt him move the hand next to her head, unsure of what he was doing until he brushed the pad of his thumb against her folds. </p><p>“You’re more sensitive than usual,” commented the Avatar. </p><p><em> You don’t think I know that? </em>thought Azula as she stifled a moan. Normally, she would wait longer between trysts for her body to forget his and for her pussy to stop being so <em>tender. </em>She quivered against his thumb, her body releasing a gush of fluid. </p><p>He folded her legs back and snaked his arm underneath her head and over her ankles; letting it act as both a pillow and a brace, before bringing his other hand down over her cunt in a loud, wet, slap.</p><p>
  <em> Ah! </em>
</p><p>The air rushed out of her in a choked gasp. The force of his blow tingling through her and sending a rush of liquid dribbling down her ass.</p><p>"Too much?" He asked, hesitant, "I thought—"</p><p>He broke himself off, "I shouldn't have assumed—"</p><p>"Good," groaned Azula, stopping his spiel, and then, seeing the conflict cloud over him, clarified, "It felt good."</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked softly.</p><p>She nodded and asked, voice heavy, "Are you going to put it in?" </p><p>"Do you still want me to?"</p><p>"Are you going to put it in, <span class="u"> <em> now</em></span><em>?"</em></p><p>"Oh! Um," Aang furrowed his brows and said, "Do you mind spreading yourself for me?"</p><p>"Do you have trouble finding it or something?" grumbled Azula as she reached down and spread herself open.</p><p>He blew a breeze against her slit, watching with open delight as she fluttered from the sensation. </p><p>"<em>Ahem, </em>" tutted Azula, the flush in her face betraying her stern expression. </p><p>Far too carefree, Aang blew another gust of wind, this time at her nipples, hardening them into pink pinpoints.</p><p>"If you let go or draw blood, I'll stop," warned Aang. </p><p>Azula openly rolled her eyes and then tensed as she felt pressure against her entrance.</p><hr/><p>The staff slid inside her easily, albeit with an embarrassing <em>squelch </em>, but Azula clenched down on it anyways; feeling the water compress and a firmness that wasn’t present in the tendril. </p><p>She unclenched. Then unintentionally clenched again as the staff slowly sunk inside. </p><p>"You can let go now,” said Aang when the staff reached deeper than his fingers, and then, “How does it feel?" </p><p>"Weird," admitted Azula as she moved her hands, the motion pushing the staff deeper into her; making her hitch her breath as her pussy continued to flutter. </p><p>It should have been comedic, the sight of his glider shallowly inserted into her pussy as though it were a flag and the globes of her red ass the ground he conquered, and a part of it was, but all Azula could see was how much more of the staff could be stuffed inside. </p><p>“Did you use this glider against my father?” asked Azula, placing her hands against her thighs to subtly prevent herself from closing them around his arm.</p><p>“I cleaned it after the fight,” he replied, and Azula opened her mouth to ask how he had the time when she recalled the salve. She had assumed it was a coincidence, that he had simply carried it on him, but now…</p><p><em> How quickly did you defeat him? </em>wondered Azula. Out loud, she asked, “Did you speak to your friends before coming here?”</p><p>He nodded, and Azula felt the muscles in his arm flex as he made a series of movements and the water began to swirl.</p><p>Azula bit her lip as Aang continued to explain how he had diverted his friends away from this location, and she was grateful that in this position her body could not hump the air, as it so dearly wanted to, and embarrass herself further. </p><p>Aang slid his hand down the glider and circled his thumb against her labia, counterclockwise to the water. </p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>“<em>Stop teasing!” </em>moaned Azula, her voice too breathless for the threat to be anything but a plea. </p><p>The Avatar chuckled, causing ire to flare alongside desire in Azula. She was distracted, momentarily, from her fury by the appearance of his tongue as it slid across his upper lip in concentration.</p><p>“You have a really good poker face,” he said, diplomatically, and Azula could have slapped him. </p><p>“You’re a—<em> Ahhhh~ </em>”</p><p>Azula whimpered as the staff was pushed deeper inside; the stiff metal rubbing against her sore walls as Aang thinned the water. </p><p>“I’m going to wrap the water only around certain parts. Is that okay?” asked Aang, gently petting the lips of her pussy as Azula centered herself. </p><p>“You’re a jerk,” finished Azula, sweat forming on her temple as a blush raced down her chest. </p><p>“I don’t have to go deeper,” he said, wiggling the staff. His eyes glittered like a child with a new toy when Azula curled her toes in response. </p><p>“You’re drooling,” added Aang.</p><p>Azula swallowed and tried to focus on her soreness and the pain radiating from the spanking. “Go deeper,” she demanded. </p><p>Aang obliged; twisting the metal staff as he thrust it downwards and gyrating rings of water in the opposite direction.</p><p>Azula went slack-jawed at the sensation. She arched her back as the rotations continued to tease her sensitive walls and then felt the ridges dotting his staff rub against her lower lips.</p><p><em> Stop looking at me like that, </em>thought Azula, as she could do nothing but pant and moan as the staff went deeper still, filling her to the place normally reserved for the tip of the Avatar’s cock. </p><p>“More?” he rumbled, his voice thick with desire as plain as the endearment on his face. </p><p>Saying yes should not have been as easy as it was, but then, they had already come this far. </p><p>“<em>Yes,” </em>hissed Azula, and then she closed her eyes.</p><p>“Look at me,” pleaded Aang, the staff staying where it was.</p><p>Azula scrunched her eyes shut in defiance, keeping them closed even as he wiggled the staff and made her pussy spasm around it. </p><p>He pressed down and Azula threw her head back as the metal reached a depth she didn’t think was possible.</p><p>“<em>Stop,</em>” she moaned.</p><p>He let go, using one hand to casually bend both air and water to keep the staff slowly rotating in place, and draping his other hand across her stomach. </p><p>Azula groaned as he bent his arm to rest his chin, his elbow digging into her stomach.</p><p>
  <em> She was so full. </em>
</p><p>“Can you push it out?” he asked, his breath ghosting across her eyelids as Azula shook her head.</p><p>“Can you try for me? Please?”</p><p><em> We’re enemies, </em>Azula mentally screamed, even as she followed his request, pushing part of the staff out only to relax her muscles and have it pushed back in. </p><p>He pressed another kiss to the spiral on her stomach as she fucked herself with his staff, but Azula didn’t realize what he was about to do next until he pursed his lips and, by then, it was too late. She shook with laughter as he blew a raspberry against her belly. Laughter that quickly became interjected by tiny gasps and loud hiccups.</p><p>She thought it was over when he finally ran out of breath and each of her hiccups bounced the staff in and out of her; then Azula felt a steady stream of air blow against the soles of her feet and felt his fingers tickle the edge of her ribs. </p><p>He thrust the staff more firmly back into her before pressing his lips against her belly button and making her dissolve into laughter once more.</p><p><em> “Aang!” </em>she gasped, tears streaming down her face as her body trembled all over. </p><p>“Once more?” he begged, kissing his way across the hickeys. “I want to make you come.”</p><p><em> This is undignified, </em> thought Azula as he tapped the edge of the staff and sent vibrations that made her pussy throb even further. <em> He's my enemy, </em>she reminded herself as he nuzzled her neck. </p><p><em> My enemy with the most charming smile, </em>she thought, not knowing when she had opened her eyes, or when their relationship had stopped being solely self-serving. </p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” </em>
</p><hr/><p>When they were younger, the Avatar had once smiled at her, and Azula had felt as though she was about to fall. </p><p>Mainly because she was; and while at the time she had managed to avoid plummeting as the ground opened up beneath her, the feeling had never quite left. </p><p>It had waited silently until the throes of her orgasm where it appeared in the form of a fond smile under lingering eyes and made Azula feel utterly <em>helpless</em>.</p><p>She didn't want to come, and she didn't know why. </p><p>The pleasure was undeniable, especially as he spun the water faster, pushed the metal staff even deeper, and made her vibrate with laughter. It was an odd sort of pleasure brought on by stranger sensations but it was pleasure all the same. </p><p>And yet, for a moment, Azula would have delayed it all just to watch him smile.</p><p><em> What's wrong with me? </em>she thought, closing her eyes in a moan. Her father was defeated and here she was wrapped in the throes of pleasure with her Nation's enemy, after being spanked over the Fire Lords throne, and from fucking herself with his airbending staff to boot. </p><p>She felt him knead her breasts and then her stomach; pressing down and wringing the very last of her orgasm out of her, before rubbing his knuckles across her mound and then playing with her clit until he managed to wring out even more. </p><p>Azula collapsed across his lap. He steadied the staff as she unfolded herself and let her legs drape over the armrest.</p><p>
  <em> What's wrong with me? </em>
</p><hr/><p>She trembled as he gradually pulled the staff out. The aftermath of her orgasm had left her as sensitive as an open nerve, but even if it hadn’t, Azula would still be burying her face in the crook of his arm and avoiding eye contact. </p><p>The plop of the staff exiting her, brought out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Anything hurt?” asked Aang, raising his eyebrows in concern as Azula turned and pressed her face further into him.</p><p>“Only my dignity,” she replied, and then she scowled as she felt his chest shake with amusement. </p><p><em> Of course the Air Nomad wouldn’t understand, </em>thought Azula.</p><p>“Jerk,” she grumbled, “Maybe I shouldn’t let you come after this.”</p><p>He shrugged, even as his cock strained against her, and said, “We can take a breather.”</p><p>
  <em> “We?” </em>
</p><p>Azula looked down at his throbbing cock and then back at him with measured skepticism. “If you insist.”</p><p>He brushed the back of his hand against her face and asked, “Why didn’t you want to look at me?”</p><p>“Because you’re embarrassing,” she replied, unwilling and unable to explain further. She turned until she was straddling him and wetting the barest tip of his cock with her cunt.</p><p>“They’re never going to be able to clean these stains,” she remarked, ignoring the glint of the throne behind him and digging her fingers into the muscles on the back of his neck. </p><p><em> I could kill you right now, </em>she thought as she pressed against him.</p><p>“They’ll try of course,” she said, drifting her hands down towards the scar tissue, pressing her palms against the mark, and getting his cock to do a telltale twitch that betrayed the Avatar’s emotionless facade. “But some things you can never get rid of.” She placed a kiss against his mouth and smirked as she felt his hands grab her hips.</p><p>Azula groaned as she felt the familiar stretch of his cock.</p><p>“Fuck, Azula,” he whined, pressing his mouth back against hers.</p><p>She turned her face away, “You have a filthy mouth. I was thinking of riding you as punishment, but perhaps I should just stay here and let you suffer.” </p><p>“Maybe—” the rest of the Avatar’s sentence was cut off as he sucked in a breath while Azula began to shallowly bounce herself up and down on his cock.</p><p>“Already?” teased Azula, then she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by slowing down and letting her pussy rhythmically squeeze his length like it was a pacifier as she gradually traveled back up to the tip.</p><p>She felt cum dribble against her lower lips, and she bent her knees until only the head of his cock was enveloped in her heat. </p><p>Azula rested her forehead against his, feeling his shaky breath on her face. She locked her arms around his neck, her pussy pulsing with love around his cockhead, and, looking into his blown pupils, she said, “You’re pretty.”</p><p>She watched as a rosy hue took over his complexion, taking in the beauty of his expression, before letting herself sink down fully. </p><p>“No,” said Azula, as the arms around her waist tightened and the Avatar thrust upwards. She groaned, feeling her thighs tremble with need, and dug her nails into the back of his shoulders to steady her resolve. </p><p>The Avatar gave a garbled gasp that turned into a strangled wheeze before laying his head back against the throne with a defeated whimper. </p><p>She took slight pity on him, gently grinding against him as she massaged the tightness between his shoulders, before trailing her fingers down to play with the ridges on his scar. </p><p>Aang’s mouth dropped open in unabashed bliss and Azula let out a soft moan as she lifted herself back up and felt liquid drip down her legs; drenching the throne along with themselves in a sticky mess. She gritted her teeth and sunk back down, increasing the pace of her bounces until the back of her thighs stung from the force of wetly slapping against his lap and her pussy occasionally grasped air before being quickly sated with his cock. </p><p>His mouth glistened with saliva. Azula resisted the urge to wipe it away, and instead focused on the aches and pleasures littering across her body like a constellation as she milked him until he tensed, and trembled, and shook.</p><p>Azula laid her chin on his shoulder with a pleased sigh as she felt him fill her insides with warm cum. </p><p>Then she felt his arms tighten.</p><p>“Aang?”</p><p>“Don’t go,” he whispered, the post-orgasmic bliss not quite hiding the desperation in his voice. </p><p>Azula tensed.</p><p><em> Of course he would piece it together. </em> <em>He knows I won't make the same mistake twice. </em></p><p>“I won’t betray my father,” she said, her voice dry as the hypocrisy of her debasement could no longer be ignored.</p><p>
  <em> This can't happen again. </em>
</p><p>She pushed against his chest.</p><p>He didn’t budge.</p><p>“<em>Aang.” </em></p><p>“Please,” he swallowed, “It would be easier for you to free your father again if you joined us.”</p><p>“Would it now?” asked Azula, instilling danger into her tone to distract from the wetness of his eyes. She dug her nails into his scar and said, “Do you think I’m a fool? No one else in your group would trust me near him.”</p><p>“I already defeated him once,” whispered Aang, the implied,<em> I can do it again </em>, going unsaid between them. “Zuko would let you help him with the Fire Nation. I think you’re—”</p><p>“He gave my room to the Ambassador!” cut off Azula as she wrapped her hands around his throat. “Let go of me or else!” </p><p>
  <em> This shouldn't have happened in the first place. </em>
</p><p>He silently shook his head. </p><p>“So be it.”</p><p>
  <em>You're a mistake.</em>
</p><p>Tears stained her hands. He didn’t let go. </p><p>
  <em> A mistake. </em>
</p><p>“Why won’t you die?” screamed Azula, as her hands refused to obey. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, and Azula collapsed against his chest because apologizing for not dying was something so characteristically Aang and because she was screwed in more ways than one.</p><p>“I hate you,” she muttered, “I wish I killed you then.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fic is just an exercise in creativity of the many ways two people can do it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>